


Roots Before Branches

by ScorpioGirl1987



Series: Fate of the Galaxy [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Crime, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot Twists, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioGirl1987/pseuds/ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: First fanfic in my post-TROS series titled "Fate of the Galaxy"! Though the end of the war brought tragedy as well as triumph, Poe, Rey, Finn, and Kazuda Xiono find happiness in their families. While Rey discovers her family is more than just an old Sith lord, Kaz's world is turned upside down when a family secret is revealed. Kare's family is torn apart by tragedy while Poe's is brought together by war. Finn and Jannah search the galaxy for their families, but the answers to their paths are right under their noses.
Relationships: Finn/Jannah (Star Wars), Karé Kun/Temmin "Snap" Wexley, Kes Dameron/OC, OC/OC, Poe Dameron/Rey, Synara San/Kazuda Xiono
Series: Fate of the Galaxy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652662
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Aftermath

It was over.

The war was finally over. Everyone headed back to base and reunited with their friends and loved ones. Rey, Finn, and Poe hugged each other, crying softly in relief.

After a few moments, they pulled apart and collected themselves. Rey noticed Poe's injured arm. She placed her hand on his arm and channeled the Force to heal it.

"Thanks." Poe said.

"You're welcome. I, uh...felt something. There were casualties, weren't there?" Rey asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Poe nodded sadly. "Yeah. A few of our fighters. Snap..." His voice caught in his throat. Finn squeezed Poe's shoulder comfortingly.

"How...are Kare and his parents going to deal with this?" Rey asked.

"I'm just glad they don't have kids." Finn said. "Imagine coming home and telling your kids daddy isn't coming home any more."

Poe nodded, sniffed, and saw Kare walking towards him like a zombie. He choked back a sob walked over to her and hugged her. Kare sobbed quietly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Poe cried softly.

Kare sniffed and shook her head. "It's not your fault." They pulled apart, and Kare shuddered slightly. "How am I going to tell them, Poe? How am I going to tell Norra and Wedge their son won't be coming home to them?"

Poe squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "We'll tell them together."

They turned to see Wedge Antilles wandering around looking for Snap and/or Kare, who took a deep breath and nodded. She walked towards Wedge. "Wedge."

Wedge turned and smiled at Kare. "Thank the Force." He hugged his daughter-in-law. "I was starting to think you hadn't made it. Where's Snap?"

Kare swallowed back a lump. "He's gone."

Wedge was stunned. "Wh-what do you mean he's...?" Wedge choked up and blood drained form his face when he saw how grief-stricken Kare is. "No. No, not my son! Not my son, dammit, no!" Wedge broke out into anguished sobs as Kare hugged him tight.

"Would you like me to tell Norra?" Kare asked.

Wedge shook his head. "No. I'll do it." They walked over towards Kare's X-wing. Wedge took a deep breath and pulled out a mini holoprojector and contacted Norra.

"Oh, thank goodness, Wedge! I was so worried!" Norra exclaimed over the holoprojector. "Are you all right? Are Temmin and Kare?"

Wedge took a deep breath. "I'm fine. Listen, Norra...I've got some bad news."

XX

Jess ran over to Poe and hugged him tight. "Jess, I can't breathe."

Jess sobbed. "I just can't believe he's gone! He was like a father to me."

"So, is this it, then? Black Squadron is done?" Suralinda asked, her voice shaking.

Poe shook his head. "No. No, it's not. We might get new members, but the ones we lost can never and will never be replaced. I think it'd be a dishonor to Snap's memory if we disbanded Black Squadron for good."

"I agree." They turned to see Kare walking towards them. "He'd want us to keep going."

Jess smiled sadly and hugged Kare. Sura tried and failed to keep her emotions in check. "So kriffed up." Poe reached for Sura, but she pulled back, shook her head, and held a hand up. "I just need a minute." She ran off.

Rey looked over at the remainder of Black Squadron with sympathy. She looked away and saw a young man her age walk towards Poe and walked over to him.

"Can I help you with something?" Rey asked.

"Oh, hi. I'm Kaz, one of Poe's spies." Kaz introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Kaz. I'm Rey." Rey replied.

"Nice to meet you too, Rey. I just wanted to talk to General Dameron for a minute." Kaz explained.

"This isn't a good time. Poe and his friends are grieving the loss of one of their own right now." Rey explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Kaz rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

"It's all right." Rey assured him. "I'll let him know you're looking for him."

"Thanks. By the way, I heard you destroyed Palpatine." Kaz said, smiling. "Good job and thank you for that. You did the galaxy a huge favor."

Rey pushed down flashbacks to that moment and continued smiling. "Heh. No problem. I mean, I had help, but..."

"From who?" Kaz asked.

"Ben Solo." Rey replied. "He didn't make it. He gave up his life for mine."

"I'm so sorry. He sounds like a great guy." Kaz replied.

Rey pushed down more flashbacks of Kylo Ren and nodded. "He was also Leia's son."

"Wow. I didn't know Leia had a son." Kaz said.

"Yeah, it's kind of a long and complicated story." Rey said.

At that point Poe walked up to them. "Hey, kid. I see you met Rey."

"Poe! I mean, General." Kaz greeted. "Yeah. Rey told me about your friend. I'm so sorry."

Poe nodded. "Thanks."

"I am going to go check on Finn and Chewie." Rey said to Poe. "Excuse me."

'Okay." Poe said. He watched Rey walk off, then turned to Kaz. "So, you made it."

"Yeah. Finally, right?" Kaz nodded. "I don't want to add to your grief, but...Yeager didn't make it."

Poe felt yet another wave of grief wash over him. "Exegol?"

Kaz nodded. "Yeah. Commander Doza, her daughter, and I were all about to be shot down, but...he took the shot. He saved our lives."

Poe took a deep breath. "Kaz, I'm so sorry."

Kaz nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Thanks. The only thing that made me feel better about it was that he is now back with his wife and daughter in the afterlife."

"That's thinking positive." Poe nodded his approval. "I can't help but feel responsible myself. I sent you to the Colossus, dragged Yeager into this mess...plus there was no spy on the Colossus to begin with..."

"No, Poe..." Kaz smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "You saved my life in more ways than one. I'm a better person thanks to you and Yeager. We saved Synara San who helped save the Colossus a few times. You really made a difference in a lot of peoples' lives by recruiting me."

"Oh, Kaz, you have no idea what it means to me to hear you say that." Poe pulled Kaz into a hug, getting choked up. Over the last year, he had been reprimanded and called out for his actions following the evacuation of D'Qar and being a spice runner. To hear from Kaz that he actually made a difference... Poe took a deep breath and pulled away. "So...now that the war's over, what will you do?"

"I'm going to find my family." Kaz replied. "My father contacted me after the escape from Castilon and I haven't heard from him since."

Poe nodded. "Okay, that sounds nice. What about later? Are you going to stay on the Colossus?"

"Why do you ask?"

"We need to rebuild the New Republic and the military." Poe explained. "We could really use you out there. There's actually a couple of vacancies in my squadron- Black Squadron, if you're interested."

Kaz was surprised, but flattered. Then he thought about the Aces. They've become like a second family to him. How could he abandon them? "I...I'll think about it."

"Okay. You know where to find me." Poe replied.

"Oh, I also wanted to talk to General Organa. Do you know where she is?" Kaz asked.

Poe felt another wave of sadness and shook his head. "General Organa died yesterday."

Kaz stepped back in shock and let out a shuddering breath. "No. There was so much I wanted to tell her and to ask her..."

'I know. Me too." Poe nodded.

"What happened?" Kaz asked.

"It's a long story." Poe replied.

XX

"So, you're gonna find your families?"

Finn and Jannah were discussing Jannah's plans for the future. Chewie and Lando sat across from them.

Jannah nodded. "What about you? Have you thought about finding yours?"

Finn was slightly taken aback. "Uh...no, actually. I haven't really thought about it. I mean...I'd be a total stranger to them. It'd be weird, and...I don't even know where to start looking, to be honest."

"We can start by searching through First Order files." Lando suggested. "The First Order had bases everywhere. I'm sure we can find some information."

Finn nodded. "Good point. I was in the First Order, I know all their bases, but, there could have been more since I defected."

"All right. We know where to start, then." Lando replied.

Finn smiled and turned to see Rey heading towards him. "Will you two excuse me for a minute?"

"Sure."

Finn walked over towards Rey, who stood under the Falcon. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Finally got a moment alone with you." Finn shrugged and smiled.

Rey chuckled. "Do you remember what you were going to tell me? Back on Pasaana?"

Poe walked towards his friends and heard that last part. He quietly snuck behind one of the landing gears on the Falcon to eavesdrop.

"Yeah. Actually, I can add more to that now." Finn nodded. He sighed. "I know you died for a minute on Exegol."

Poe was shocked. Rey _died_?

Rey was taken aback, but not surprised. "You felt me through the Force."

"Yeah. I, uh..."

"You're strong with the Force." Rey said. "I know. So did Leia."

Poe almost laughed in relief. _That_ was his big secret? He shook his head in embarrassment.

Now Finn was surprised. "You-you already knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Leia felt that this was something you needed to figure out on your own." Rey explained. "If it makes you feel better, she kept something from me too."

"Really? What was it?" Finn asked.

"I'll tell you later. First...does Poe know you're Force Sensitive?" Rey asked.

"No. I wanted it to be our little secret. Something special just between us." Finn shrugged. "Plus, I didn't want Poe to feel left out or make him think we're both abandoning him or something..."

Rey nodded in understanding. "Right. I'm no friend expert, but, keeping secrets especially if they're really not that bad from your friends is just asking for trouble and drama."

Finn exhaled slowly and slumped his shoulders. "Fine, you have a point there. Let's tell him together."

"He already knows." Rey whipped around and used the Force to lift Poe up off the ground and out from behind the landing gear.

Finn shook his head in irritation. "Unbelievable."

Poe blushed and rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "Sorry. I, uh...couldn't help overhearing."

"How much did you hear?" Finn asked.

"The entire conversation." Poe admitted. He turned to Rey. "Did you really die for a second?" Rey nodded. Poe exhaled sharply. "Rey, I'm so sorry. I'm...I'm so glad you survived. Really."

Rey smiled. "Thanks." 

For a split second, she wanted to tell her friends about her lineage, but...she was too afraid of how they'd react.

XXX

They walked over to Chewie and Lando, who was talking with Kaz.

"...I mean, I'm glad they blew up Starkiller Base, but those high and mighty Hosnians deserved to be blown up."

Poe tensed in horror, cleared his throat sharply, and gestured for Lando to stop talking. Lando didn't notice, but Chewie did. The wookiee nudged Lando and growled softly.

"Anyway, I digress. Where you from, kid?" Lando asked.

"Hosnian Prime." Kaz said with controlled anger as he glared at Lando.

Color drained from Lando's face. ' _Kriff_.'

"Take. It back. _Now_." Kaz demanded through clenched teeth.

Lando raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I take it back."

In an effort to diffuse the situation, Poe put a hand on Kaz's shoulder to calm him down. "Hey, Kaz, how bout I give you a tour of the base? Come on."

Kaz let Poe lead him away and shot one last glare at Lando.

"Awkward." Jannah commented.

"Well, how was I supposed to know he was from Hosnian Not-So-Prime?" Lando shrugged.

"I heard that!" Kaz yelled over his shoulder.

"Sorry!" Lando called back.

XXX

A while later, Rey headed back into the Falcon and went over the events of the last couple of days. Ben Solo finally turned only to die a few minutes later, saving Rey's life. She couldn't help but to wonder how things would have been if Ben had survived. Maybe they would have been friends, maybe even fallen in love. She had to laugh at the irony of the grandchildren of Darth Vader and Darth Sidious falling in love.

"What's so funny?"

Rey looked to to see Poe walking into the common area holding a datapad. She shook her head. "Nothing. What's up?"

"I want to plan a memorial service for the people that we lost over the last few days." Poe explained. "I was thinking you could maybe say something about Leia, since she was like a mother to you and your Jedi master."

Rey smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

Poe smiled and nodded. "People who have lost loved ones during the last few days are going to speak as well. Then we're going to have a wake- like a luncheon to remember those we lost."

"That sounds lovely." Rey replied. She thought of Ben again. He did terrible things in the last seven years, but his final act was a good one. She kind of felt bad for him- Palpatine manipulated all his life, possibly as payback against Han, Luke, and Leia for destroying his Empire, he redeems himself only to die a minute later...she felt he deserves a proper send-off. "Um...I'm wondering if we can add a name to that list."

"Sure. Who?"

Rey swallowed. She wasn't sure how Poe would react. "Ben Solo."

Poe let his arm drop to his side and stared at his friend in shock. He knew who she was talking about- Ben Solo who grew up to be Kylo Ren, the most dangerous and hated man in the galaxy. "Really, Rey?"

Rey stood up and held up her hands to calm him. "Poe, let me explain."

"Explain what? Explain that you want to memorialize a kriffing genocidal mind rapist?" Poe asked, trying to control his anger and hurt at her borderline betrayal.

"He died saving my life." Rey explained. "I am still standing here because of him. That's how I was resurrected- he gave up his entire life force to save mine!"

Poe was surprised to hear that. "Okay...I'm grateful he did that, I am. But one heroic act does not erase everything else he's done!"

"I understand that."

"Do you?!" Poe asked incredulously. "'Cause I don't think Finn or Chewie or Kaz or those kids from Tehar are going to be okay with you eulogizing the guy who ruined their lives! You're a lot of things Rey, but I never imagined you would be so selfish."

That stung Rey. Poe had a point, but those words still stung. "I am sorry about what everyone has gone through because of Ben. I am. But, he's changed."

"Oh come on. People like that never change." Poe insisted.

Rey scoffed and shook her head. "Oh, really, spice runner? Or do you prefer Mr. Mutiny?"

"Hey, I have paid for my mistakes!" Poe argued. "I have paid and paid. And now you're telling me that Kylo Ren shouldn't pay for his mistakes?"

"He has paid for his mistakes! He was overthrown by Palpatine, and I beat him in a lightsaber duel, and I wasn't even trained!" Rey argued back. "He lost everything due to the mistakes he made."

"Oh, well, that makes everything bad he's done so much better." Poe said sarcastically.

"Impossible man!" Rey threw her hands up in anger and turned away.

Poe chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah, you would kriffing know, wouldn't you?"

Rey just shook her head. Poe sighed heavily. "Look, I'm not going to tell you what to do...but, don't expect people to agree with you when it comes to Ben. Darth Vader did the exact same thing to Luke, and people still hated him for it, and even hated Leia and Luke for being related to him."

Poe left the ship without another word and ran into Finn.

"Hey, I was just looking for you. Where's Rey?" Finn asked.

"On the Falcon." Poe said with a hint of irritation. "I literally do not get your obsession with her." He stormed off before Finn could respond.

Finn stared after his friend in bewilderment and went up into the Falcon. Rey was sitting at the dejarik table crying softly and walked over to her. "Hey. What's wrong?"

Rey sniffed and took a deep breath. "Nothing, I just thought Poe was a bit more compassionate and understanding, that's all."

"What did he say to you?" Finn asked.

Rey sighed again and went over their fight. "I mean, I know it sounds a bit inconsiderate, but...I don't know. I feel like Ben kind of deserves at least some recognition."

Finn nodded. "Don't get me wrong, I am grateful he saved your life, but that was literally the only good thing he's done over the last decade. And I'm sorry, but most people are not going to be happy with you if you memorialize him."

Rey nodded. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry I was so selfish and inconsiderate. I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable, so I won't even mention him."

"That's probably a good idea." Finn replied.

Rey took a deep breath. "I guess I owe Poe an apology."

"You do." Finn nodded. "I'm sure once he calms down, he'll forgive you. Maybe even apologize himself for starting this argument."

Rey chuckled softly. "Yeah." She exhaled sharply. "I should have my head examined for even considering memorializing Ben Solo after everything he's done."

"Well, at least you came to your senses _before_ the big memorial." Finn smirked.

"Yeah, that would have been awkward." Rey nodded. She took a deep breath. "I'm just glad it's finally over. No more First Order drama."

XXX

Over the last thirty years, Coruscant has become a planet of turmoil. Once a bustling city-planet rich in culture and entertainment, it has now become overrun by criminals and First Order sympathizers. Businesses closed down, graffiti was sprayed everywhere, and people moved off-planet. The Imperial Palace, which used to be the Jedi Temple was abandoned and worn down.

The old Senate building was still standing and only looked abandoned on the outside. The First Order used that building for military leaders and Supreme Council members could meet and talk in private.

Generals Amret Engell, Bellava Parnadee, and Domaric Quinn met in what used to be Chancellor Palpatine's office.

"Our failure at Exegol should not deter us from our ultimate goal." General Quinn was saying. "We still want peace and absolute order."

General Engell nodded. "There are still several star destroyers and military heads all over the galaxy. We're all that's left of the leadership."

"And we have at least one person who is funding us." Parnadee spoke up. "Though I don't know if he's still loyal to us since his son is in the Resistance."

"Oh, come now, General." They turned to see a tall, thin, middle-aged man with black hair streaked with grey around the back of his head and brown eyes walk into the room. "Surely, after all my years devoted to the cause, you can't think my loyalty would waver."

"But your son..."

"Kazuda is no longer my son." Hamato said coldly. "I am loyal to our cause and nothing and no one else. The Resistance will die."


	2. Memorials and New Leads

Kare stood in the doorway of her and Snap's quarters. Everything looked exactly the same. She trudged over to the bed, sat down, and glanced at the picture of her and Snap on her nightstand.

_Kare walked into the common area of the base and looked around. Poe was the only familiar face so far, and he was nowhere to be seen. Oh, scratch that- Poe was in the far corner talking to a Duros and an older, human male. She headed over._

_Poe turned to Kare and put his arm around her. "Hey, Kare. This is my uncle L'ulo and Snap Wexley. Guys, this is Kare Kun."_

_"Hi." Kare waved._

_"So, are you two...?" Snap asked._

_"We're friends. We were in the New Republic Navy together." Poe explained._

_"Oh! I'm sor- it's nice to meet you." Snap said, embarrassed. He and Kare shook hands._

Kare smiled at the memory and gazed at her wedding ring.

_Snap and Kare stood under Snap's A-wing. Snap got down on one knee. Kare's heart fluttered with anticipation._

_"Kare...when we first met, it was as if I've known you forever. When I first held your hand it was as if I held it a thousand times." Snap said. "You've made me so happy this past year, and you find ways to make me fall in love with you all over again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, that being said..." Snap pulled out a ring and held it up. "Kare Kun...will you marry me?"_

_Kare sniffed and nodded. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." They chuckled and kissed._

Kare glanced over at her comlink.

_Once Kare jumped to hyperspace, she sent a transmission to Snap. "Hey."_

_"Hi. Here we go again, huh?" Snap replied._

_"Yep." Kare nodded. "The fun never ends, does it?"_

_"Hopefully, it will after this." Snap replied. "Then maybe we can talk about maybe having a child?"_

_Kare smiled. "That would be nice. The victory kid having a victory kid. That has a nice ring to it."_

_Snap chuckled. "I love you, babe."_

_"I love you more." Kare smiled._

_Snap chuckled softly. "If you say so."_

Kare held the picture close to her chest and just let out her emotions. Wracked sobbing echoed off the cave walls. Kare didn't even notice two people come in until someone put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Norra sitting down next to her and pulled her into her arms. She cried until she was too exhausted.

"It just feels like I haven't had enough time with him." Kare said wearily.

Norra nodded. "I know. You know, on my way here, I went through each year of Temmin's life- all forty-six of them- to see if he was happy. And these last two years with you...he was at his happiest. I want to thank you for that, Kare."

Kare smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"I just wish I'd gotten there sooner." Wedge lamented. "Maybe I could have saved him."

"Wedge, don't do this to yourself. You don't know what would have happened."

Wedge sniffed. "Still. I should have hugged him and contacted him more."

"He knew how much you loved him, honey." Norra assured him.

By now, Kare had stood up and walked over to Snap's wardrobe and pulled out his flight jacket, put it on, and took in the scent.

"You know, you...you hear about people dying on the holonet all the time and you turn it off because it's too horrible to think, and..." Norra swallowed back a lump. "how do you _breathe_ , honey? How do you go on like...? I mean, you get up in the morning and for a moment you forget...that your only child has..." Norra let out a sob. "But you do get up...and you remember, and it's like getting that message every time. And you remember that you're still a parent even though you don't get to have a child anymore." Norra broke down and Wedge pulled her into a hug. Kare sat on the opposite side and joined the hug.

XXX

Poe slowly wandered around the base. It seemed so much bigger now that the _Tantive IV_ was gone. Destroyed in battle along with Nien Numb. He looked around at the hundreds of people- both human and alien- talking with their friends and hugging their families and sighed wistfully.

"Poe!"

Poe turned and saw his father, Kes Dameron walking towards him, smiling. Poe swallowed back tears and fell into his dad's arms, hugging him tight.

"Oh, my son." Kes hugged Poe back. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"Of course I am." Poe said. He pulled away.

"I heard about Snap and Leia." Kes said sadly. "Kid, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, uh...I know how much Leia meant to you, too." Poe replied. "We're having a memorial for those we lost. Would you like to say something? About Leia and L'ulo and Nien?"

Kes nodded. "I'd like that. Wedge told me about everything that's happened this past year."

Poe winced in embarrassment. "Everything everything?"

"Yep. Even the mutiny." Kes replied. "But also that you've come a long way since then. You've matured and you lead the galaxy to a victory. It takes an extraordinary man to accomplish that. I am so proud of you. And I know your mother and L'ulo would be proud, too."

Poe smiled and got choked up. "Thanks."

"So, what will you do now that the war is over?" Kes asked.

"Well, we need to rebuild the Republic and make sure the First Order stays dead." Poe replied.

Kes nodded. "That sounds good. What about in the meantime?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know...come home for a while, maybe meet someone..." Kes raised an eyebrow.

Poe scoffed, shook his head, and smiled in spite of himself. "I knew this was coming."

"Dammit, son, I want grandkids!" Kes exclaimed. Poe laughed softly. "I just don't want you to miss out on what life has to offer."

"I'm not missing out." Poe insisted. "Flying is all the joy I need." He turned and shared a quick glance with Rey, who was walking with Kaydel and Rose. Rey quickly looked away and walked faster. Poe sighed quietly.

Kes noticed the exchange and raised an eyebrow, quizzically. "Wow. You could cut the tension with a knife."

"It's nothing, Dad." Poe said, avoiding eye contact and walking over to a fallen log and sat down.

Kes sat next to him. "Doesn't look like nothing. Come on...talk to me. Is she your girlfriend?"

"No."

"Ex-girlfriend?" Kes guessed.

Poe scoffed. "No. Honestly, I don't even think we're friends."

"Why not?"

Poe exhaled sharply and went over his fight with her. "It's just so hard to understand her. I mean, I know she spent most of her childhood alone on Jakku, but she's been with us for a year now. You would think she'd pick up on things like empathy and common courtesy and common sense."

"You could be a little more empathetic yourself." Kes said calmly. Poe just stared at him in disbelief. "Rey lost the one person who could truly understand her because of the Force. He came back to the light and gave up his life for her. Yes, he did terrible things, but from what you told me Rey said about him...he was manipulated his entire life. He didn't stand a chance!"

"He could have risen above that." Poe said, folding his arms.

"I agree." Kes nodded. "I'm not saying we should mourn Kylo Ren. But we should mourn Ben Solo for what he used to be and for saving Rey's life. Besides...I'm sure Leia would want her son to have a proper burial."

Poe took a deep breath. As much as he hated to admit it... "'Kay, fine, you've got a point there."

Kes smiled and nodded. He decided to change the subject. "So...tell me about Rey."

"She's from Jakku and is strong with the light side of the Force. Her parents sold her to a junk trader. She's been a scavenger ever since until she ran into BB-8 after he and I got separated. She's been with us ever since." Poe replied. "She is hard to get to know- private and cagey and reckless and impatient. She's so generous and kind and willing to help others, so full of hope, has a sense of humor, and she listens. She's just all around the most amazing woman I've ever met."

Kes was surprised at Poe's sudden transition from complaining about Rey to completely admiring her. He smiled knowingly. "Well, I already like her better than the last girl you picked."

Poe scoffed. "Dad, come on. Zorii wasn't that bad."

"She's a bad influence." Kes stated simply.

"Okay, okay." Poe said impatiently.

"Anyway, Rey seems like an amazing young woman. And I approve." Kes replied.

"There's nothing to approve of. We're just friends." Poe insisted.

"Okay. It just seems like you really like this girl." Kes replied.

Poe shook his head. "I just...I don't want to lose her like you lost Mom or like Leia lost Han and Kare lost Snap and Yeager lost his wife and daughter..."

"Oh..." Kes nodded. "Poe, just because we suffered losses doesn't mean it's going to happen to you. And if it does, yes, it's tragic, but to have someone in your life to share your life with and love, it's...the most amazing feeling. And sometimes, if you're lucky, it'll happen again."

Poe turned to his father, slightly bewildered. He noticed Kes seems happier than he's seen him in a long time. "Are you seeing someone?"

"Yes, actually." Kes replied, smiling. "She came to Yavin 4 the day after you left in Black One."

Poe laughed and smiled. "Dad, that's amazing! What's her name? What's she like?"

Kes chuckled. "Her name is Maiko, and she's actually a Hosnian Prime refugee."

"Really? You know, I know a couple of people in the Resistance who were from Hosnian Prime. I wonder if they know her." Poe said.

"Well, what are their names?" Kes asked.

"Kazuda Xiono and Hugh Sion."

Kes's eyes widened and he nodded. "Kazuda is Maiko's son."

"Huh. How 'bout that. Kaz was just mentioning to me that he was going to look for his parents..." Poe replied, then he realized something. "Wait...what happened to his father? Kaz told me his father contacted him after the attack and hasn't heard from him since."

Kes's eyes darkened slightly. "They're divorced, actually. It was finalized before the attack on Hosnian."

"Oh, I was gonna say..." Poe shook his head. "Okay, well, I'll grab Kaz and tell him the good news."

Poe and Kes stood up. "Wait, Poe, he doesn't know that his parents are divorced. Maiko wants to tell him herself. And also that..." Kes stopped himself, then cleared his throat. "also about his father."

Poe nodded confused and curious. "Okay. Well, I'm at least going to tell him that his mother is on Yavin 4. Does she live with you?"

"She lives across the road from the farm." Kes replied.

"Okay, great." Poe replied.

XXX

Poe didn't have time to look for Rey and Kaz. The memorial was about to start. Everyone was gathered in a large clearing. Commander D'Acy stood in front of the crowd.

"Many lives have been lost during our struggle with the First Order. This memorial isn't just for those who we lost in the battle of Exegol" Commander D'Acy was saying. "Their losses were not in vain. Because of their brave sacrifices, the galaxy is free again. It has been my privilege to know General Leia Organa, Nien Numb, Temmin Wexley, and all those we lost. I will now read a list of names that have been added. If you knew any of these people, please feel free to come up here and say a few words." She pulled out a datapad and pulled up a list. "Gial Ackbar, Amilyn Holdo, General Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, L'ulo L'ampar, Lor San Tekka, Boolio, Temmin Wexley, Nien Numb..."

Poe leaned towards Rey, who was in front of him. "Hey. I'm surprised you didn't add Ben's name to that list."

Rey sighed and turned around, slightly. "I changed my mind. You were right- it wouldn't be a good idea to include Ben in the memorial."

Poe nodded. "Okay."

C-3PO translated for those who did not speak the languages of the droids, Chewie, and Nien's sister. R2D2 spoke about how he was with Leia when she was born and he was there when she died. Chewie said that he always thought that he'd see Leia again after all of his journeys.

Next up was Kare. "Nobody treat me with kid gloves, okay. I miss him, too. I loved Temmin, and..." She swallowed back a lump. "he loved me. He loved all you guys. He brought laughter and happiness to my life. He kept me grounded, and I feel so lucky and blessed to have known him. We'd only known each other a couple of years, but, we did everything to make each other feel each other's love. Our fallen heroes will forever be in our thoughts." Kare let out a few sobs and walked back to her seat.

Poe squeezed Kare's shoulder lightly as he walked up to the front. He sighed. "I've been to far too many of these things lately. I remember saying at my Uncle L'ulo's funeral two years ago that we don't talk about the Force much anymore, since it probably went out of fashion. Man, the difference two years can make. General Organa admitted to being a Jedi, then the long search for Luke Skywalker, then Rey came into our lives."

Kaz was confused. Leia was a Jedi? Poe believes in the Force? It's just a myth!

"Leia, Temmin- Snap, as everyone knew him, Nien, everybody we've lost died as they lived: fighting for freedom and peace for the galaxy." Poe continued. "Leia, Snap, L'ulo, everyone we've lost are never truly gone. They're right here." Poe put his hand to his heart and felt his mother's ring under his shirt and gave it a little squeeze. "I'll remember the love that they gave me and to all of us. Snap and I once made a promise to each other, both soldiers with a vow to defend: no retreat, no surrender." He smiled wryly. "Unless of course the bad guys are picking us off one by one of course." Some Resistance officers chuckled at his joke. "Anyway...may the Force be with those we lost...and with all of us."

XXX

Afterwards, Poe caught up with Ransolm Casterfo.

"Hey, I'm a little surprised you didn't say anything." Poe said.

Ransolm sighed quietly and shook his head. "I didn't really have the right to. I did ruin Leia's life, after all."

"She forgave you for that." Poe assured him. "Otherwise, we wouldn't have risked our asses saving yours."

Ransolm chuckled. "I guess that's true. I doubt I've earned her forgiveness."

"Well, she sent you on a mission to contact the surviving senators, right?" Poe asked. Ransolm nodded. "Great! Have you contacted any of them?"

"Yeah, there were a few...around twenty senators who survived." Ransolm replied. "Half of them are First Order sympathizers."

Poe exhaled sharply. "What about Senator Xiono? His son is in the Resistance."

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him since before I was arrested, actually." Ransolm replied.

"Oh. Can you ask some of your contacts if they've seen or heard from him?" Poe asked. Ransolm hesitated. "What?"

"It's just...okay, this was seven years ago, so things might have changed...but...last I saw of Senator Xiono, he was a Centrist." Ransolm replied. "He supported the First Order."

Poe's blood ran cold. Poor kid. "Well, like you said, it's been almost a decade. And since the First Order destroyed his home system, and his son could have been killed, maybe that opened his eyes."

Ransolm nodded. "I'll get in touch with my contacts to see if they've heard from Xiono, and I'll get back to you."

"Thanks." Poe watched Ransolm head off and sighed. He knew some senators were corrupt, and if Hamato Xiono is...but...he couldn't possibly be okay with the First Order destroying his home system, can he? But, then again...Kaz said his father would never approve of him being in the Resistance, he overheard his father call them "extremists", no one's heard from Hamato except Kaz, Hamato and Maiko got divorced right before the attack, and the look on Kes' face when he brought him up, plus apparently, Hamato was a Centrist...

"Poe?" Poe turned around to see Rey walking towards him. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Well...not really." Poe admitted. "I owe you an apology. I-it's just what you said about Ben, it kind of set off something inside me, so...I'm sorry."

Rey smiled "It's all right. I should have been a bit more considerate and understanding. I'm sorry, too."

"You're forgiven." Poe nodded. "I really do care about you, Rey. I guess...I've just been focusing on winning this war, that I kind of lost myself."

Rey smiled and nodded. "I care about you, too. And I do enjoy bantering with you."

"Oh, really?" Poe smiled and raised his eyebrows. They chuckled.

"So, what was on your mind just now?" Rey asked.

"I think I may have learned a terrible truth." Poe admitted.

"About what?" Rey asked.

"You met Kaz, right?" Rey nodded. "I think his dad may be in the First Order." He went over the clues he thought up.

"Hmm." Rey nodded. "You said he also contacted Kaz on the Colossus last year?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the First Order blocked and controlled all communications throughout the galaxy, right?" Rey asked.

"Yeah."

"Norath and Venisa both used a Resistance frequency to get through...so how was Senator Xiono able to get through if he's not with the Resistance?" Rey questioned. "And sending an unscrambled transmission like that was super risky. You would think he'd be more careful, especially since he's a senator and his son is in the Resistance."

Poe exhaled sharply. "You're right. All signs do point to Xiono being First Order...oh, this is going to kill Kaz."

 _'Trust me- it's not.'_ Rey thought sadly. "Are you going to tell him?"

Poe shook his head. "It's not my place. Besides, his mom wants to tell him herself. I can soften the blow, though..."

"You mean prepare him for the revelation?" Rey asked.

"Yeah...and I know just how to do it." Poe replied. He pulled out his comlink and contacted Kaz. "Hey, kid, you haven't left yet, have you?"

"I was just about to leave, actually. Why?" Kaz replied.

"I need to talk to you about something. It's important." Poe replied. "Will you please meet me at my cave in five minutes?"

"Okay, sure." Kaz replied. "Can I ask what this is about?"

"You'll find out in five minutes. Bye." Poe switched off, then contacted Zorii. "Hey, Zorii, have you left yet?"

"No. And no matter how often you ask, Spice Runner, I am not going to kiss you." Zorii replied.

"Relax, I wasn't going to ask that of you." Poe replied. "I actually need another favor..."

Once Poe and Rey got to Poe's cave, Rey turned to him, a little miffed. "So, why exactly do we need Zorii? I'm right here."

"Don't worry, you're part of the plan, too." Poe assured her.

"Are you gonna tell me what it is, or am I gonna have to start a mutiny?" Rey asked half-jokingly. She ignited her lightsaber and held it up. "General Dameron, I am relieving you of your command."

Poe scoffed. "Wow. Okay, you know what? I was going to promote you to general, but now you can just forget it."

"Fine. Whatever. I don't wanna be general, anyway." Rey turned off her saber and put it away. They both laughed and turned to see Kaz standing at the mouth of the cave looking dumbstruck.

"Hey, Kaz. Uh...how much did you hear?" Poe asked.

"Uh...well, I got here when Rey pulled out her laser sword and talked about starting a mutiny." Kaz replied.

"Oh, yeah. I was teasing him." Rey explained. "Poe started a mutiny against Vice Admiral Holdo 'cause she wouldn't tell him her plan for survival."

Kaz stared between Rey and Poe in shock. "What?! Why would you do that?!"

"I'm not used to people not telling me their plans..." Poe explained lamely. "Not my proudest moment."

"And that was after he got our entire bombing fleet killed in order to destroy a dreadnaught." Rey said.

"Which would have destroyed us all, anyway." Poe reminded her. "And you weren't even there!"

"Doesn't mean I can't comment on it." Rey pointed out.

Kaz smiled and nodded. "So, how long have you two been married?"

BB-8 let out a mechanical laugh and Poe turned to glare at him. [What? You two do fight like an old married couple!]

"We do not, Beebee." Poe rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, um...Rey, why do you have a laser sword? Isn't that a Jedi weapon?" Kaz asked.

"Why, yes. I am a Jedi." Rey said simply. Kaz just stared in disbelief. "You don't believe me. Oh well. Seeing is believing." Rey used the Force to lift Kaz off the ground.

Kaz sighed in frustration. "Okay, who turned off the gravity?!"

"Kid, we're on land." Poe said simply. He pointed to Rey's hand, which was up. Rey moved Kaz up, down, forward, and backward.

Kaz's eyes widened and he yelped in panic. "Put me down. Put me down!"

Rey set Kaz back on his feet, and he started gasping for breath. He shook his head slowly. "I don't understand. This is a myth!"

"Well, we learn something new every day." Poe replied.

Just then, Zorii stormed into the cave. "Hey, Spice Runner! Where's that Captain's medallion I loaned you?"

"Oh, yeah." Poe pulled the medallion out of his pocket and handed it to Zorii. "Thank you for letting me borrow this."

"Don't get used to it." Zorii said simply, then walked off. "That's three you owe me, Dameron."

Kaz turned to Poe in shock. "You were a spice runner?"

"Yes." Poe replied.

"Poe, are you kidding me?!" Kaz demanded.

"It was a, uh...rebellious phase..." Poe said.

"Who _are_ you? It's like I don't even _know_ you!" Kaz exclaimed. "Did you ever kill anyone for that drug?"

"Why, yes. I had to kill a police officer as an initiation." Poe said sarcastically. Rey sighed and shook her head in exasperation.

Kaz shook his head slowly, then sighed. "Okay. Well, it looks like you really turned your life around. You're a good person now, so that's good."

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Poe replied.

"You're welcome. And I guess I can't really judge." Kaz shrugged. "I'm in love with a former pirate, one of my friends used to be in the First Order, and one of my father-figures used to be in the Empire."

"Uh, which father-figure?" Poe asked.

"Doza." Kaz replied simply. "He and his wife also asked me to be godfather to their baby."

"What?! Kid, that's amazing!" Poe exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks."

"So, who's this former pirate you're in love with?" Poe asked.

"Synara." Kaz replied. "She's the Miralian we rescued from that freighter on Sector Six."

Poe just stared at Kaz. "We rescued a pirate?!"

"I also rescued a former spice runner, apparently." Kaz replied, raising an eyebrow.

"...Touche." Poe said. "Anyway, the reason I called you here is because I know where your mother is."

Kaz was surprised. "What?! Where? How?"

"She is actually on my home planet of Yavin 4." Poe replied. "She and my father are-" He caught himself. "friends now, apparently."

"But why Yavin 4? She wouldn't be seen dead in that uncivilized wasteland." Kaz replied.

"Hey, watch it! That's my home planet!" Poe snapped.

"Kaz, until you've been to Jakku, you don't know the meaning of the phrase 'uncivilized wasteland'." Rey stepped in.

Kaz held up his hands. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. What about my father? He's not with my mother?"

"No." Poe replied. _'In more ways than one.'_

"No one seems to know where he is." Rey replied. "Senator Casterfo made contact with other senators and no one's heard from him."

Kaz looked away. This was very worrisome. "How can this be?"

"We want to help you find him, Kaz." Poe said.

"Wait, my mother doesn't know where he is, either?" Kaz asked.

"No." Poe shook his head. "When was the last time you made contact with your father?"

"Last year, about a week after the Hosnian Cataclysm." Kaz replied. "He sent a holotransmission through the Colossus."

"He must have been desperate to get to you." Rey said. "Sending a transmission like that would have been very risky. Especially with the First Order intercepting every transmission."

"Maybe they managed to not control the Colossus." Kaz shrugged.

"What did he say? Did he give any hint as to where he is?" Poe asked.

"He just told me that our family were not on Hosnian Prime when it was destroyed, he and my mother had been trying to contact me for days, and that bounty hunters might be coming after me..." Kaz sighed. "Then the transmission was cut off. I haven't heard from him since."

"Hmm." Poe's brow furrowed in confusion and he folded his arms. "There was no bounty placed on your head, Kaz. Or on any of the surviving senators."

"How do you know?"

"Because we did a routine check every week for bounties set by the First Order." Poe explained. "There was no bounty placed on your head or your father's."

"So, what- you're saying he's lying?" Kaz asked, a little miffed.

"No! I mean, maybe he thought bounty hunters might be after him and/or you..." Poe replied. "I mean, it's not like we're saying he's with the First Order or anything."

"He must have been so relieved and happy you survived the cataclysm." Rey said before Poe could do more damage.

Kaz stared at Poe in exasperation. "He was relieved."

"Kaz, I'm sorry. It's just that Senator Casterfo also said your dad was a Centrist, and Centrists support the First Order." Kaz was about to protest, and Poe held up a hand to silence him. "But, but it has been seven years. Maybe he changed his mind. Especially after the Hosnian Cataclysm."

Kaz nodded and calmed down. "My father may be strict and uptight and have sky-high expectations and low tolerance, but he would never join the First Order, especially since they destroyed his home planet and could have killed his family!"

Rey closed her eyes and nodded. "You're sure about that?"

Kaz glared at Rey. "Yes, I'm sure." He turned to Poe. "Thank you for telling me about my mother."

"You're welcome. I'll send you the coordinates to her home." Poe promised.

"Thank you. Excuse me." Kaz stormed out of the cave.

Poe sighed. "So, what do you think?"

"We definitely got through to him." Rey replied. "He's having doubts."

Poe nodded. "Good. Hopefully that will soften the blow."

"Hopefully." Rey echoed.

Finn walked into the cave. "Hey, there you two are."

"Hey, Finn. What's up?" Poe asked.

"I came to say good-bye." Finn replied. "Lando, Jannah, and I are leaving."

Poe nodded. "I'm gonna take off too, actually. My dad has a new girlfriend I've yet to meet. I need to make sure she's good enough for him." Rey and Finn laughed. Poe pulled out his comlink. "I am giving you both the coordinates to my home. You two are welcome anytime."

"I might take you up on that offer." Rey replied. "I'm going to Tatooine to bury Luke's and Leia's lightsabers. It's where it all began, so it's fitting."

"Oh, we'll come with you." Poe said.

"No. This is something I want to do alone."

Finn sighed. "Rey, come on..."

"Finn, this is personal and private, and I'd like to do this on my own." Rey insisted.

"We understand." Poe put a hand on Finn's shoulder to silence him. "But, will you at least take BB-8 with you? He won't bother you or talk much."

Rey nodded. Having BB-8 with her does seem a little easier than having Finn and Poe with her. "ARe you sure?"

"Well, there are no trees on Tatooine, so..." Poe smiled. Rey smacked him playfully and they laughed.

"I'll bring Beebee back to Yavin 4 as soon as possible." Rey promised. "I also want to check out that Force tree you told me about."

"Of course." Poe replied. "Good luck. Both of you."

"Thanks." Rey and Finn said.

"I'll keep in touch." Finn promised.

"Us, too." Rey replied. 

Finn smiled, backed out of the cave, and waved good-bye to his friends before heading out. Poe sighed and turned to Rey. "Well, guess this is it."

"Yep. See you in a few days." Rey nodded.

"See you." Poe replied. He knelt down to BB-8's level and put a hand on his domed head. "See you soon, buddy. Take care of Rey for me."

BB-8 beeped in affirmation and rolled after Rey. Poe smiled, turned around, and started packing his stuff. His friends were separated again, but at least this time there won't be any danger.


	3. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! I wasn't sure how to end this chapter, so it just kept growing and growing, til finally I found a stopping point.

Kaz jumped into the Fireball and took off without looking back. He set the coordinates for Yavin 4 and left a message for Doza that he's visiting his mother, and sighed. The things Poe and Rey said about his father...they couldn't be true.

Could it?

[Wanna talk about it?] CB-23 asked.

Kaz took a deep breath. It's a five-hour journey to Yavin, and he has a lot to get off his chest. He told CB-23 about his conversation with Poe and Rey. "I just...can't even imagine why anyone would be in the First Order and help them destroy their own home planet."

[Well, would it explain any of his behaviors or actions?]

"Maybe? I mean, he's always had such a low opinion of the Resistance." Kaz replied.

[What did he think of the First Order?]

"He thought they just wanted peace and order for the galaxy." Kaz shrugged and shook his head. "Plus he said that he was off-world when the attack happened. But, that could have been just a vacation."

[Does he usually take vacations?]

"Well, no, but there's a first time for everything, right?" Kaz asked. "But...why is my mother on Yavin 4 without my father?"

[I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation.] CB-23 replied. [May I ask why you're struggling to believe this?]

"Because I don't want to." Kaz admitted. "I don't want to believe that someone I love could be part of something so evil." He exhaled slowly. He really misses Yeager. He'd know what to say and do to this kind of situation. "What if my father is a bad person?"

[Well, we'll find out in a few minutes. We're about to come out of hyperspace.]

Kaz sat up straight and pulled them out of hyperspace. The big gas giant loomed in front of them, the small jungle moon below it. On any other day, Kaz would have been excited about approaching Yavin, but he dreaded what he would find. He flew through thick clouds and light rain over a lush tropical rainforest.

"Unidentified starship. Please state your name and business." A voice said over the comm unit.

Kaz was a bit surprised. He didn't think he had to check in. "Sorry. Kazuda Xiono. I'm here to visit my mother."

"All right, proceed. Please remember to check in next time. Welcome to Yavin 4. Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks." Kaz replied. He looked out the window and saw a spaceport at the edge of a village. "Huh. I'm sorry I called this place an uncivilized wasteland." He landed in a clearing across from what looked like an orchard. He and CB jumped out of the ship and stopped short. The house in front of them looked like the houses on Hosnian Prime. The garden was filled with plants from Hosnian Prime as well. When did she have time to do all this?

"Kaz!"

Kaz turned around to see a middle-aged woman with short, reddish-brown hair running towards him.

"Mother!" Kaz exclaimed. They hugged each other tight. Kaz didn't realize until that moment how much he missed her.

"Oh, my baby." Maiko sniffed. She pulled back and took her son's hands. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"I'm glad you are, too." Kaz replied. "Where's Father?"

Maiko sighed in resignation. "Come inside. We have a lot to talk about."

Kaz started to follow her and CB beeped next to him. "Oh, Mom, this is CB-23. My new droid."

"Hello, CB-23." Maiko greeted. CB beeped back cheerfully.

Kaz was even more amazed at the inside of the house. The colors, the patterns, the furniture arrangements were all reminiscent of their home on Hosnian Prime. In fact, most of the pictures are from their house as well.

Maiko led her son into the kitchen. The small dining room next to it had a table for four people against a window.

"Are you hungry?" Maiko asked.

Kaz nodded and looked around. "Where's your cooking droid?"

"I don't have one." Maiko pulled out a pan, cooking utensils, and some ingredients.

Kaz was shocked. "You cook now?"

"Well, I kind of had to learn." Maiko shrugged. She made spiced noodles with meat- a Hosnian specialty.

Kaz's eyes glazed over. "I never thought I'd see one of these again."

They ate in silence. Once he was finished, Kaz set his utensil down and sighed. "Mother...where is Father?"

Maiko took a deep breath. "I don't know. Your father and I divorced before the attack on Hosnian Prime."

Kaz stared in shock. "What?! Why?!"

"I haven't been happy in our marriage for a long time." Maiko replied. "As time went on, I realized your father wasn't the kind of person I thought he was."

Kaz swallowed and took a deep breath. He still didn't want to believe it, but... "He's in the First Order, isn't he?"

Maiko was surprised her son came to that conclusion. She nodded sadly. "Yes, he is."

Kaz's stomach churned and he let out a shuddering gasp. "I feel sick. How long...?"

"Since the beginning." Maiko admitted.

Kaz's head was spinning. "Why? Why have you never told me?"

"I was afraid that you would join them, too." Maiko admitted. "You practically worshipped your father when you were little."

"Heh. Well, that's definitely time I will never get back." Kaz scoffed. "What about you?"

"Initially, I supported the First Order, but then I saw them for what they were." Maiko admitted. "I tried to make your father see it, too, but..."

Kaz looked away. Everything was coming together now. The reason why Hamato hates the Resistance, why he was off-world when the attack happened, why he wouldn't join Kaz at D'Qar.

Wait...

"He knew." Kaz whispered shakily. "He knew about the attack before it happened. Oh, Force, he _knew_."

Maiko nodded. "He did. I found out about it a few days before the attack."

"And you didn't tell anyone?!" Kaz exclaimed angrily.

"I tried!" Maiko shot back. "No one important enough believed me, and I tried contacting you so you could warn the Resistance. I even _confessed_ to plotting the attack to the authorities even though I had nothing to do with it. I also tried to record your father admitting to it, but nothing worked." Kaz calmed down slightly. Maiko continued. "No one would listen, so I did the only thing I could do to preserve our culture. I grabbed everything that didn't exist anywhere else- foodstuffs, beverages, clothing, accessories, pictures, plants, holobooks...and got the hell out of there."

"So how did you end up on Yavin 4?" Kaz asked.

"I knew it was the last place your father would look for me." Maiko replied. "I was surprised there is a spaceport and village here, and that's how I met Kes Dameron. I told him about the attack on Hosnian and he told me that his son is in the Resistance as well, and he actually left right before I arrived. By the time we were able to get a message to Poe, it was too late. The attack had already happened."

Kaz exhaled sharply and rubbed his eyes. This was too much.

"The only thing that got me through those rough few days was that at least you were nowhere near the Hosnian System when it was about to be destroyed." Maiko said.

Kaz pushed back memories of him planning on taking Neeku, the kids, Yeager, and Doza to Hosnian Prime before the attack happened and nodded. "I know the feeling. Father contacted me a few days after the attack and told me you guys were off-world when the attack happened and that you've been trying to reach me for days. That got me through this past year."

"I'm glad." Maiko said.

"So..." Kaz folded his arms and leaned back. "What does Father do for the First Order?"

"Provides most of their funding." Maiko replied. "They also paid him back in kind."

Kaz shook his head. "So, my entire education, everything I've ever gotten was paid for by the First Order?!"

"Pretty much." Maiko replied. "Kaz, don't let this define you or ruin your life."

Kaz nodded to show he heard. "So, what happened after the attack on Hosnian Prime? How did you get this house?"

"Kes studied architecture in college, so he helped design this house, and several people helped build it." Maiko explained. "I helped out on Kes' farm and cleaned his house every week to repay him. He also taught me how to cook and how to survive. He's the most amazing, kindest, most caring man I've ever met."

Kaz noticed the spark in his mother's eyes. "You like him, don't you? As more than a friend."

Maiko chuckled. "I do. We have actually been dating for a while now."

"A while?" Kaz was surprised.

"Six months, actually." Maiko admitted. "I haven't been happy for a long time til I met Kes. He is everything your father isn't: kind, respectful, gentle, loving, caring..."

"Come on, was Dad really that bad?" Kaz asked. "I mean, yes, he was extremely misguided and helped the First Order, but..."

Maiko took a deep breath. "I was hoping I would never have to tell you this. Do you remember all those 'accidents' and injuries I would get?"

A feeling of dread washed over Kaz. "Yeah...I always thought you were just clumsy and I got my clumsiness from you."

Maiko shook her head. "I wasn't clumsy, and those weren't accidents."

Kaz felt numb. How could he not have noticed what was going on? He searched his memories for any of them yelling and Maiko screaming and crying, but couldn't. "When did it start?"

"When you were a toddler." Maiko replied. "He viewed you as a disappointment early on and we tried having another baby, but I miscarried and after that, I could no longer carry children. He took it out on me."

"Why didn't you turn him in?!" Kaz exclaimed.

"He threatened to hurt you if I did." Maiko explained. "Just before you went to the Academy, he arranged for an accident to happen to you to remind me what would happen if I turned him in."

Kaz absentmindedly felt the small scar on the side of his head. He should have known. "Mother...I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Kaz." Maiko assured him.

"I should have noticed something was wrong. I should have paid more attention." Kaz lamented, his voice shaking.

"Kaz, what would you have done?" Maiko asked. "He would have threatened to kill me if you told anyone."

Kaz took deep breath and swallowed. "So...Poe's dad...he's really a good guy?"

Maiko smiled. "The best."

"You're sure this time?" Kaz raised an eyebrow.

Maiko scoffed and laughed. "Very funny. Yes, I am sure this time."

Kaz chuckled. "Good. I'm glad."

Maiko smiled. "So, enough about me. What have you been up to this past year and a half?"

XXX

As soon as Poe approached Yavin 4, he felt a wave of joy he didn't think he'd ever feel coming back home. He had heard that the First Order occupied the planet for a while and, well...let's just say that really put him in a bad mood. He was relieved to find that there wasn't a star destroyer orbiting the planet. He jumped out of his x-wing and breathed deeply the scent of grass and koyo melons.

"It's good to be back home again, isn't it?" Kes walked up behind him.

Poe glanced back. "Yeah, it is." They headed inside. Poe plopped on the couch under the window and sighed in content. Kes sat in a chair adjacent to the couch. "So...what's the deal with the Xionos?"

Kes took a deep breath and went through everything Maiko told him. By the end, Poe was both astonished and angry. He sighed and shook his head. He could only imagine what Yeager's and Leia's reactions would be. They both sacrificed everything for their families and still lost everything while Senator Xiono sacrificed his family for his own personal gain. Yeager would be so infuriated he couldn't speak, Leia would just shake her head sadly.

"Wow." Was all Poe could say.

Kes nodded. "Maiko is telling Kaz as we speak."

 _'Poor kid.'_ Poe thought. "So, Maiko has been here for over a year...and her ex-husband still hasn't managed to find her yet?"

"Nope."

"What are you going to do when he does?" Poe asked.

"I don't know." Kes shrugged. "I'm not even sure if he will."

"So you're not at all worried that he might put you in danger? Or that you'll be caught in the crossfire?" Poe asked.

"Of course I am." Kes replied. "I swear- every time I hear a ship landing or flying ahead, I grab my blaster. Not because I'm scared of him, it's just..."

"Protective boyfriend." Poe smiled knowingly.

"Right." Kes said. He sobered up. "Look, Poe...you know that no one will ever or could ever replace your mother. What Maiko and I have is a second chance at happiness."

"I get it." Poe replied. "I am glad you found someone and that you're happy."

"Thanks." Kes replied. "And you've already met Kaz, right?"

"Yeah." Poe replied. "I have always wanted a little brother. I just didn't think I'd meet him before you did."

They both laughed. "Well, I am thinking about proposing, but I think we should get used to being a family first. Spend some time together to make sure everything's...stable."

"Got it." Poe nodded.

"Now...I think it's high time you met Maiko." Kes said, standing up.

Poe followed suit. "And I think it's high time you met Kaz."

They headed to the door and opened it to Maiko and Kaz. "Oh, hey! We were just about to come over to your house."

"Oh, great minds think alike, I guess." Maiko chuckled. The Damerons stepped aside to let the Xionos in. "Kaz, this is Kes, Kes, this is my son Kaz."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Kaz replied. They shook hands.

"You, too. Your mother's told me so much about you, Kaz." Kes said.

"Oh, no." Kaz groaned in dread.

Kes laughed. "Don't worry, it's all good things. Anyway, Maiko, this is my son Poe, Poe, this is Maiko."

"Hi. Are you my new mommy?" Poe half-joked. They all laughed.

"Maybe someday." Maiko shrugged. "Who knows?"

"So, I notice you grow koyo melons. Mind if I try one?" Kaz asked.

"Sure! Just come into the kitchen." Kes lead Kaz into the kitchen, opened up the cold food storage case, and pulled out a bowl of cut up koyo melon and handed Kaz a utensil.

"Thanks." Kaz speared a melon slice and took a bite. The melon was sweet and slightly tangy. He smiled and nodded. "Mmm. This is good. I like it."

"Good, I'm glad."

Kaz nodded, glanced towards Poe and Maiko, sighed and turned to Kes. "I want to thank you for being there for my mom when I couldn't."

"Of course. It's my pleasure." Kes replied.

"I never really paid attention to what my mother went through with my father. But I am now." Kaz said pointedly.

Kes nodded. "I understand. And I promise, I am nothing like your father."

"I hope that's true." Kaz said.

XX

"Your dad told me all about you." Maiko told Poe. "He's really proud of you."

Poe smiled. "Thanks for that. He seems happy. Happier than I've seen him in years."

Maiko smiled and nodded. "I know I can never replace your mother. She sounds like an amazing woman, a war hero. But, I promise I will make him happy and I will love him and take great care of him."

"That sounds good." Poe replied. "I want my father to be happy, and it sounds like he'll be happy with you."

They smiled at each other and Kes and Kaz joined them. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Everything's great, actually." Poe assured his father. Maiko smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Great! Poe, there's some koyo melons in the kitchen if you'd like some." Kes said.

"I would." Poe nodded and followed his father into the kitchen. "So, Maiko seems like a great person."

"She is." Kes beamed. "One of the best despite everything she's gone through."

"Hm. Sounds like Rey." Poe nodded and smiled. Kes noticed and smiled and raised his eyebrows. Poe shook his head sharply. "Anyway, I do want you to be happy, and I approve."

"That means a lot." Kes replied.

XX

"So, what do you think?" Maiko asked Kaz once the Damerons left the room.

"I like him so far." Kaz said. "He seems like a good guy. And he does make you happy, right?"

"Yes, he does." Maiko nodded.

"Then I like him and look forward to getting to know him." Kaz replied.

"Good, I'm glad." Maiko replied. "And you already like Poe, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Kaz nodded. "We went on a few missions together. He taught me some flight maneuvers."

"That's great. I think it'd be a good idea to get to know him outside the Resistance and outside the cockpit." Maiko said.

Kaz nodded. "Okay, yeah, I think that'd be good, too."

"What would be good?" Maiko and Kaz turned to Kes and Poe.

"I think it'd be a good idea for you and Kaz to get to know each other better." Maiko said.

Poe was a little surprised. "Oh! Okay, yeah, sure."

"Great!" Kes grinned. He turned to Maiko. "Wanna head to the village?"

"Sure." Maiko replied, then turned to Kaz and Poe. "See you two later."

"Bye." Kaz replied, waving them off. He turned to Poe, who gestured to the couch and chair.

"Let's sit." Poe said. Kaz sat on the couch and Poe sat across from him.

Kaz sighed in content and looked around. The couch was beneath the front window. A viewscreen hung on the opposite wall. On either side of the couch were two end tables with lamps. In one corner sat a mini communications center, and on the opposite wall sat shelves filled with awards and holopictures.

"So, this is where you grew up." Kaz mused.

"Yeah. It's not much, but it's home." Poe shrugged.

"I like it." Kaz complimented.

Poe smiled wistfully. "My dad built it for my mom."

"He did a good job." Kaz replied. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your mom?"

Poe sighed sadly. "To make a long story short, she died alone in space."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Kaz said.

"It's okay." Poe replied. "So, on to happier things, last I heard, you sent Leia a message for help on the Colossus. What happened?"

"Well, you guys were spread pretty thin, so I took it upon myself to liberate the Colossus of the First Order." Kaz explained. "Yeager, Tam, and Doza had been captured, but I still had Neeku, CB-23, the kids from Tehar, Torra, and the shellfolk engineers. Torra, CB, and I went to rescue Yeager, Tam, and Doza; who were being held in the tower holding cells. We had to sneak past stormtroopers who-" Kaz's voice caught in his throat as he remembered that fateful day. He swallowed and let out a shuddering breath.

"Kaz?" Poe was getting concerned.

Kaz took a deep breath. "They were distracted by a holorecording of General Hux firing Starkiller Base on the Hosnian System. They recorded the speech and the destruction of my home system."

Poe's heart went out to Kaz. He also had a flashback of Hux saving him, Finn, and Chewie and admitting that he was the spy. "Kaz, I'm so sorry."

Kaz nodded. "Thanks. I still can't walk down that hallway without flashing back to that moment."

Poe wished he knew what to say to that. Kaz continued. "Anyway, we managed to rescue Yeager and Doza, but Tam was manipulated into joining the First Order. They poisoned Tam against me and Yeager and the Resistance. We also found out that the Colossus is a ship, so Neeku and the shellfolk got the ship into the air and the Aces, Yeager, and I fought the First Order off with the help of Kragen and his pirates."

"What?" Poe exclaimed in surprised.

"Yeah, surprised me too, but they only did it to get back at the First Order for kriffing them over." Kaz shrugged. "Anyway, we finally got the Colossus up in the air. I saved Yeager from Vonreg- that red TIE fighter pilot- by blowing him up. I gave Neeku coordinates to the Resistance base on D'Qar, but we were under attack, so he didn't have time to enter in all the coordinates. We ended up jumping to open space, three parsecs from D'Qar. Our hyperdrive was down, so we had to travel in realspace. Our long-range communication was down as well. By the time we got to D'Qar, part of the planet was in flames and there were a lot of damaged ships just floating around in space."

"Huh. you must have just missed us." Poe replied. "The First Order had tracked our recon ship to D'Qar, so we had to evacuate quickly."

"Ah." Kaz nodded in understanding. "There was also this huge First Order dreadnaught wreckage. Your handiwork, I assume?"

"Why, yes, as a matter of fact!" Poe smiled proudly, then sobered up. "I got our entire bombing fleet and half our fighters killed in the process, though."

"But you saved the Colossus." Kaz assured him. "We salvaged hyperfuel from that dreadnaught, which we were dangerously short on."

Poe smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm glad one good thing came from that mess. Then what happened?"

"Yeager and I trained the Aces in combat to help fight the First Order." Kaz said. "We spent the next six months on the run from those guys, stopping at various planets for fuel and supplies and food. We even infiltrated a First Order refueling station that looked exactly like the Colossus- the Titan. I was undercover as a technician. I also ran into General Hux. I recognized him from that holorecording of Starkiller Base." He took a deep breath. "You have no idea how hard it was not to attack him right then and there."

"Well, I'm impressed and proud of you. That's some mental strength." Poe commented.

"Thanks." Kaz smiled. "Any chance he's still alive?"

"Well, we haven't heard from him in a while, so I would assume so." Poe replied. Kaz smiled and nodded. "Norath also told me you saved him from a bounty hunter and the First Order."

"Yeah, it wasn't easy, but we did it." Kaz smiled and nodded. "After that, the pirates mutinied against Doza for control of the Colossus. Guess who outsmarted and defeated them."

"You?" Poe asked.

"Nope. Neeku." Kaz said.

"Neeku?!" Poe exclaimed in disbelief. "No way."

"Way." Kaz replied. "Doza just sent the pirates away on a ship with no hyperdrive. So far, they haven't come back for revenge."

Poe nodded and tried to hide his anger. He looked away. _'Great. Pirates mutiny and all they get is a slap on the wrist. I attempt to mutiny and I get stunned. Un. Kriffing. Believable.'_

"Poe?" Kaz stared at Poe in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, yeah. Sorry." Poe cleared his throat. "Then what happened?"

"We found a new home for the Colossus: Aeos Prime." Kaz continued. He hesitated for a few seconds. "Did Norath tell you I was going to leave the Colossus for the Resistance?"

"Yeah, but then you decided to stay." Poe replied. "May I ask why?"

"Well, after the destruction of the Hosnian system, the Colossus basically became my home." Kaz replied. "Most of the people on that platform are whiny, disrespectful, and intolerant; but...I feel at home there. It made me who I am. Plus, I felt that my place was on the Colossus, and I was right. Tam sent a coded message to us saying she wanted out of the First Order. Neeku wasn't able to translate it, but I was. So, Yeager and I rescued her and we blew up the star destroyer with Commander Pyre and Agent Tierny on it."

Poe nodded. "Wow. Sounds like a crazy year for you guys."

"Oh, it was." Kaz nodded. "Jade Squadron joined us when we helped them get recruits off of Dantooine. Did you know Captain Doza's wife is in the Resistance?"

Poe sighed in resignation. "Yes."

"And you let me think he was the First Order mole?" Kaz asked, slightly angry.

"I'm sorry. We were protecting Venisa's family from being targeted by the First Order." Poe said sincerely. "There was First Order presence on the Colossus, that much was true. If we assigned Venisa there, it would have been too obvious, and Yeager did not want to join the Resistance. We had to assign someone new."

Kaz exhaled sharply. He was calming down now. "So, is this what I can expect from my future assignments from now on? Something disguised as something else?"

"Well, not if you're gonna complain about it." Poe replied.

"Okay, fine." Kaz cleared his throat. "What about you? Last I saw, you flew off to Jakku on some important mission for General Organa."

Poe took a deep breath and told Kaz about his failed mission, getting captured then escaping the First Order, getting a ride off Jakku, the battles of Takodana, Starkiller Base, D'Qar, Crait...

"We never got a transmission from Crait." Kaz admitted. "That must have been when our long-range communications were down."

Poe nodded. "I just feel like everyone had given up."

"It didn't occur to you that communications might have been jammed or people were in the middle of something or under First Order occupation?" Kaz asked.

"Not really." Poe admitted. "But, now I know, so...sorry."

"It's okay." Kaz replied. "So, how did you guys manage to find Exegol so fast?"

"Well, we found a clue that lead to a wayfinder- a compass that leads the way to Exegol- completely by accident." Poe explained. "C-3PO could translate the writing on the dagger- the clue to the wayfinder, but it was written in Sith, and his programming forbade him to translate it. Chewie had the dagger and he ended up getting captured by the First Order. But, the inscription of the dagger was in Threepio's memory. Fortunately, I know a black market droidsmith who was able to bypass Threepio's memory. We rescued Chewie from the First Order and the Knights of Ren who were also looking for Rey, got the dagger, and found the wayfinder in the old Death Star II wreckage; but Kylo Ren tracked us down and destroyed the wayfinder."

"That was unlucky." Kaz nodded.

"It was. Rey engaged Ren, then for some reason flew off in his TIE silencer. We just headed back to base and that's when we found out General Organa had died." Poe sighed sadly. "I took over for her. Then Kijimi was destroyed to send us all a message that the Resistance is dead and that the Sith flame would burn. Then we discovered that this droid we picked up along the way had all the information we needed for Exegol except how to get there. But then, we got a transmission from Rey, who had found another wayfinder and lead us there."

"Wow, where did you find this woman?" Kaz asked in amazement.

Poe laughed softly. "She used to be a scavenger on Jakku. After my mission went south, BB-8 and I got separated. Beebee ran into Rey, who helped him and Finn- the defected stormtrooper who helped me escape the First Order off Jakku and to Takodana."

A smile slowly crept on Kaz's face. "So, would you say you all went on a scavenger hunt?"

Poe burst out laughing. "Yeah, I guess you could say that! Good one."

"Thanks. I'm glad someone appreciates my sense of humor." Kaz replied. "Uh...when I saw her last, was she holding what I think she was holding?"

"A lightsaber?" Poe nodded. "Yep. She's a Jedi."

Kaz was flummoxed. He scoffed and shook his head. "Huh. I thought that was a myth. I swore I read somewhere that the Jedi are extinct."

Poe shook his head. "Leia herself was a Jedi. The Force resides in everyone, kid. No matter how hard anyone tries, you can never truly snuff out the Jedi."

"Clearly." Kaz raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of Rey...you guys were preparing me for the truth about my father, weren't you?"

Poe nodded. "My dad told me your mom wanted to tell you herself, but, we figured it'd be easier to take if you had doubts."

"I see." Kaz said quietly. "The fact that someone I've known my whole life, who raised me is responsible for the destruction of our home planet...it..."

"Makes you sick to your stomach?" Poe asked empathetically. Kaz looked at him in surprise. Poe sighed deeply. "Once, for a fleeting second I thought that my surrogate uncle L'ulo was a First Order mole. Ironically, he died protecting the real mole before we knew the truth."

"I'm sorry." Kaz said. "But at least you were wrong about who the mole was. I don't know what to do now. I feel so ashamed and horrified."

"You do know Leia was Darth Vader's daughter, right?" Poe asked. Kaz nodded. "The most hated man in the galaxy at the time, yet the apple fell very far from the tree."

"Wasn't her life ruined, though?" Kaz asked.

"Well, yes, but, that doesn't mean it'll happen to you." Poe assured him. "You're a good man, Kaz. That's all people should care about."

Kaz smiled and nodded. "Thanks. I just wish I could talk to Leia...or at least someone who knows what I'm going through."

XXX

_"Rey Skywalker."_

That felt good to say. It wasn't that she was afraid of who she was, it's just that Palpatine was never family to her. Leia and Luke were. Skywalker was also the name that gave people hope during the Clone Wars, the Empire, and the First Order-Resistance war. Sure, Darth Vader and Kylo Ren were also Skywalkers, but it's a lot better than being a Palpatine.

Rey realized she needed fuel and supplies for the Falcon, so she parked the ship at Docking Bay 94 and headed into the spaceport. Once she dropped the supplies off at the Falcon, she decided to check out the local cantina. Rey hadn't had a chance to really explore the galaxy during her time with the Resistance, so she was curious about the planet.

Mos Eisley Cantina reminded Rey a little of Maz's Cantina only smaller and slightly brighter. A trio of Biths were playing lively music in the corner. She sat at the bar, and a surly alien turned to her.

"What'll you have?"

"Jawa Juice." Rey replied.

"Coming right up." The bartender prepared her drink and stared at her. "I've never seen you around before. What's your name?"

"Rey Skywalker."

The music suddenly stopped playing and all eyes turned to Rey, who looked around in confusion.

"Skywalker? Skywalker?!" An old male Dug hobbled towards her and raised a finger at her. "Your grandfather Anakin cheated in two races against me! I was humiliated!"

A Tusken Raider started shouting and angrily waving his club towards her.

"Apparently, Anakin also murdered an entire Tusken village." The bartender translated for Rey. A Jawa started chattering and signing angrily. "And a bunch of Jawas were killed by the Empire because of Luke Skywalker."

"Luke Skywalker also murdered his aunt and uncle by burning their house down." A middle-aged human male chimed in.

Rey was starting to panic as a mob was starting to form around her.


	4. A Platonic Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey manages to escape from Tatooine, but is being tracked by Rotta the Hutt. Poe invites Rey to stay with him for a few days.

Rey looked around at the mob forming around her, trying not to look nervous. She held up her hands for peace.

"Look, I'm...I'm sorry about what they did, but, it all happened so long ago." Rey said, trying to keep her voice calm. "Getting angry at me is not going to change anything. So, let's just forgive and move on."

The mob was silent for a few seconds. Then the farmer yelled. "Get her!"

"Or not." Rey used the Force to part the crowd and sprinted out of the cantina, past BB-8, who let out a smokescreen into the cantina and rolled to the speeder.

[What happened?] BB-8 asked.

Rey sighed deeply. "Apparently, the Skywalker family caused a lot of trouble on this planet and are not forgiving of their sins."

Rey sped to the docking bay, returned the speeder, and went through admissions. But, when she got to the Falcon, a green hutt, a protocol droid, and a few Twi'lek guards were blocking her path.

The hutt started talking in Huttese. The protocol droid IM-87 translated. "The exalted Rotta asks if you're a relative of the woman who killed his father, Jabba."

Rey swallowed. "Actually, no. I took her family name because I, myself don't have one."

Rotta spoke again. "The mighty Rotta asks why?" IM-87 translated.

"Because she was like a mother to me." Rey answered and soon regretted it. Rotta spoke some more.

"You will be taken to the palace and executed immediately." IM-87 translated.

BB-8 started beeping anxiously. Rey once again used the Force to push the hutt and his minions aside. "Come on, BB-8!" She and BB-8 raced onto the ship and Rey took off.

Rotta's associates helped him up. "Did you put a tracker on her ship?" He asked in Huttese.

"Yes, my Lord." His assistant replied.

"Good. Prepare my ship." He replied in Huttese.

XXX

Once she was in hyperspace, Rey cleaned the Falcon and performed some maintenance checks. She then took a sonic shower, ate a meal, then decided to comm her friends.

"Hey, Rey!" Poe greeted.

"Hey."

"How'd things go on Tatooine?" Poe asked.

"Not great." Rey admitted.

"Uh-oh. What happened?" Poe asked, concerned.

"I'd rather not get into it right now." Rey replied.

"Oh. Okay. So, where are you headed now?" Poe asked.

"Your planet. I thought I'd return BB-8 to you, and replenish my supplies." Rey replied.

"Sounds fun." Poe replied. He paused for a moment. "Hey, why don't you stay a few days? I can show you my Force-sensitive tree and the old Rebel base..."

Rey was surprised and hesitant. "Oh, I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing." Poe assured her. "Come on..."

Rey nodded and smiled. He looked so eager. "Okay, sure. Why not?"

"Great! I'll have the guest room prepped and ready." Poe said.

"Oh. I can just sleep in the Falcon." Rey replied.

"Nope. You deserve an actual room in an actual house." Poe insisted. "Only the best for the woman who saved the galaxy."

Rey blushed and smiled. "Okay, fine, if you insist."

"All right! I'll see you soon." Poe said.

"Bye." Rey clicked off her comlink and fidgeted with it. Poe just invited her to stay with him. She's never been an official houseguest before. She didn't know what to do with that. She dialed another frequency.

"Hey, Rey!" Rose greeted. "What's up?"

"Hi. Nothing much. You?" Rey responded.

"Just helping Kaydel with her political training. She wants to become a senator." Rose replied.

"Oh, good for her." Rey said.

"How about you? What are you doing right now?" Rose asked.

"I'm on my way to Yavin 4, actually." Rey cleared her throat. "Poe invited me to stay with him for a few days."

Rose grinned knowingly. "Really?"

Rey rolled her eyes and scoffed. "It's nothing like that. I need to return BB-8 and replenish my supplies."

"That's how it starts." Rose teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

"How what starts?" Rey asked, annoyed.

"Romance." Rose replied, blinking her eyes.

"Between me and Poe?" Rey asked, aghast. Rose smiled and nodded. "No. No, no, no, and no. Poe and I are friends and it's going to remain that way."

"You guys act like you're secretly in love with each other." Rose said.

"How?!" Rey exclaimed.

"You bicker like an old married couple, at the end of every single argument you guys have, Poe always ends up complimenting you, you both act jealous of other people taking interest in you two..." Rose said.

"How do we act jealous?" Rey asked.

"Well, according to Finn, he was obsessed with knowing what he- Finn- was going to say to you when you two were sinking in the sand. In fact, his last thought before he was about to die was to know what he was gonna say," Rose said. "Then, on Kijimi you acted tense and suspicious of Zorii and practically dragged Poe away from her-"

"Uh, we were kind of being hunted down by the First Order." Rey said.

"Mmhmm. Plus, I saw that little hand and elbow squeeze at the celebration on Ajan Kloss..."

"So? Are friends not allowed to squeeze hands?" Rey raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes, but, usually it quick and not followed by an elbow squeeze." Rose pointed out.

Rey sighed and rubbed her forehead. She didn't want to admit Rose has a point. Instead, she changed the subject. "So, how do you be a good house guest?"

Rose scoffed. "Well, how did you act on Mimfar? And Ryloth?"

"That's different." Rey insisted. "I'm being invited to someone else's home and staying there. I don't want to mess anything up."

"Honey, you never mess anything up. Come on." Rose assured her. Rey still looked unsure. Rose sighed. "Okay, I'll humor you. Just be yourself. Be polite, well-mannered, considerate, kind, offer to help clean up, clean up after yourself, and always ask before you use something."

"Thanks, Rose." Rey said.

"You're welcome. Let me know how your...platonic visit goes." Rose winked.

"Bye, Rose." Rey clicked off and sighed.

XXX

Poe hummed and smiled as he prepared the house for Rey's arrival. Kes watched with amusement as his son practically danced around the house cleaning and making sure there were clean sheets on the bed in the guest room and plenty of food in the kitchen.

"Son, I have never seen you this happy." Kes said.

"That's 'cause I am." Poe replied, arranging some koyo fruits in a bowl. "I've never had a friend stay over before. This is kind of fun!" He went over to the table and picked up his datapad.

Kes chuckled and sat across from Poe. "So, what do you have planned?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Poe pulled up a holographic list. "I thought I would first show her around the farm and the force sensitive tree, then the old Rebellion base, a few hiking trails, town, ask her out on a date- wait, what?!" Poe examined the list, then glared at his father. "Did you write this?"

"No, I swear." Kes said sincerely.

"Well, then who...?" Poe saw a shadow against the wall and heard faint giggling. He turned around and glared at Kaz, who was standing outside the house looking into the window. "Kaz!"

Kaz looked up, smiled and waved sheepishly, and ran off. Poe sighed in exasperation and erased that last line.

Kes tried not to laugh. "You wanted a little brother."

"He's not even my brother yet." Poe muttered darkly. He slammed the datapd down on the table and headed to the cupboards. "Anyway, I don't think she'd like me that way, anyway."

"Oh, come on. You're a catch." Kes said, standing up. "Besides, based on what you've told me about her, I already like her better than the last woman you fell in love with."

Poe sighed in exasperation. "Zorii really isn't that bad, Dad."

"Yeah. She only lured you into the spice runner gang and faked your kidnapping." Kes replied.

"And she helped us find Exegol, and speaking of which, she also saved my life at the battle of Exegol." Poe reminded him.

Kes shook his head, a look of guilt on his face. "I just should not have been so strict and overprotective. Maybe you wouldn't have run away."

"No, it..." Poe turned around and sighed. "I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And it all worked out, and it actually came in handy. We were able to find Exegol because I knew a black market droidsmith who was associated with the spice runners."

Kes sighed quietly. "Well, I'm glad one good thing came out of that months-long nightmare."

"They didn't hurt me. I was well treated." Poe assured him again.

"I'm glad for that, at least." Kes replied. He squeezed Poe's shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

XXX

Rey sat down in the pilot seat just as the proximity alarm started going off. She dropped out of lightspeed and marveled at the big, red and orange gas giant before her. She flew under it and gasped as a small jungle moon appeared underneath it.

"Huh. I can see why the Rebellion picked this moon for a base." Rey said. The proximity alarm beeped again. "A ship just came out of hyperspace. Huh. I wonder who it is." She steered around and gasped. "The hutts?! They followed us from Tatooine!" BB-8 started beeping frantically as the ship started firing at her. Rey used the Force to stop the blasts and fired back at the ship. She then used the Force to pull the ship towards the gas giant, which sucked it in. Before it went completely through, however, the hutts managed to fire one last blast at the Millennium Falcon, pummeling it towards the moon.

XXX

"So then I turned to him and said 'You know what? I was just over at the other fruit vendor and they sell more fruit than you do!'"

The Damerons and the Xionos were out in the backyard sitting at a wooden table, talking and laughing.

"Geez, kid, the Colossus made you tough!" Poe half-joked.

"Well, I wouldn't say that..." Kaz said modestly. Suddenly, there was a rumble and the big gas giant pulsed and grew brighter. "What was that?!"

"Oh, that just means that something got sucked into the planet." Kes replied. "Happens from time to time."

"Ah." Kaz nodded. They heard more rumbling and saw a ship hurtling towards the farm.

"Get down!" Kes cried out. The four of them ducked under the table as the Millenium Falcon crash landed into the jungle behind them.

"Was that what I think it was?" Kaz asked. Poe scrambled out from under the table and sprinted towards the wreckage. Kaz went after him. "Poe, wait up!"

XX

Beebee-Ate rolled off the control panel onto the floor and shook his head. He didn't get a chance to grab onto something and he just flew around the cockpit. He swiveled his head around and saw Rey unconscious and hunched over the control panel. Beebee-Ate beeped in concern and nudged her with his body. Rey didn't budge. Beebee-Ate was starting to panic and was about to send a distress signal when the airlock opened. He rolled out to see who it was.

"Rey? Beebee-Ate!" Poe called as he ran through the airlock.

[Poe! Oh, thank all the Makers!] Beebee-Ate beeped excitedly. [Come quick! Rey is hurt!]

Poe followed Beebee-Ate into the cockpit and rushed over to Rey. "Rey?" Poe slowly pulled Rey away from the control panel. She had a huge gash on her forehead and blood poured from her nose and lip.

"Is she okay?" Kaz asked without thinking. Poe glared at him. "Sorry. Standard question."

Poe pulled out his comlink and dialed a frequency. "This is Poe Dameron. I need an ambulance to the Dameron farm immediately. She is badly hurt and unconscious."

"Copy that. We're on our way."

Poe took a deep breath and turned to Kaz. "Hey, why don't you do a damage assessment. I can take it from here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I got her." Poe replied. He slowly and carefully lifted Rey and carried her bridal-style out of the Falcon.


	5. This Is The Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Rey have a long talk while Rey recovers. Kaz is still haunted by who his father really is.

Rey moaned slightly as she opened her eyes. A cocoon showing her vital signs hung over her head. She was in a medbay.

"Rey?" 

Rey turned her head to see Poe leaning over her, looking concerned. 

"Hey." Rey greeted. "What happened?" 

"I was just about to ask you that." Poe replied. "You crash-landed near my farm."

Rey groaned. It was all coming back to her. "Where's BB-8?"

"He's helping Kaz fix up the Falcon." Poe replied. "It's gonna take a couple days to fix up."

"Oh, okay." Rey nodded, then felt lightheaded. She groaned again. 

The meddroid IB-47 wheeled into the room. "Good, you're awake. How are you, Rey?"

"Well, my head and shoulder hurts." Rey replied.

"That can be expected after a crash." IB-47 replied. He checked Rey's vitals. "Everything looks good. You can go home now, but you'll have to take it easy for the next 24 hours."

"Okay. Thanks." Rey replied. She got dressed and signed her release form. Poe paid for her medical bill. "Poe, I can't ask you to do that."

"It's okay, Rey, really." Poe assured Rey as he lead her to his speeder. They climbed in. "So, wanna head to my place or do you want a tour of the town first?"

"I wouldn't mind a tour." Rey shrugged.

"All right, then.” Poe grinned widely. He’s never had a friend come visit him at his home planet. This is going to be fun! He pulled out of his parking space and started driving up the street. “There’s the Apothecary…repair shop…general supply store…speeder rental…the spaceport…” The spaceport was shaped like a side-ways “C”, creating a cul-du-sac. Then they passed a restaurant. “The nicest restaurant in town…the marketplace…the only clothing store in town…and Gully’s Tavern. That was my hangout spot when I was a kid.” They looked over at a male, red Deveronian who stopped short when he saw Poe, then quickly ran inside the tavern. Rey looked at her friend, confused.

“He still blames himself for my joining the Spice Runners of Kijimi.” Poe said apologetically. “I told him it’s not his fault, but, well…” He shrugged.

“Why does he blame himself?” Rey asked.

“Because when some of the spice runners were at his tavern, I walked in and Fontis yelled for the whole cantina to hear ‘Well, if it isn’t the best pilot on Yavin Four!’.”

“Ah.” Rey nodded. “And let me guess: the spice runners approached you and asked you to fly their ship off this planet.”

“Moon.” Poe corrected. “And no, actually I approached them and overheard them talking about the death of their pilot and offered my services. But that’s a story for another time.” Poe pointed to a building on his right. “That’s Town Hall, and across the street is the police station. And that’s the town.”

“It’s lovely.” Rey said sincerely.

They drove down a paved road through the jungle to a large clearing. A few farms were scattered along the road. Rey felt a wave of peace and tranquility wash over her. The moon was strong with the Force, lush green, and beautiful.

“This is the place.” Rey said aloud as the speeder slowed to a stop.

“Yep! This is my place.” Poe replied, oblivious to Rey’s reverie. He jumped out of the speeder and ran around to open Rey’s door and offered his hand.

Rey smiled, took Poe’s hand and got out of the speeder. “Such a gentleman.”

“Why, thank you.” Poe replied. “Can you walk?”

Rey took a few steps. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“All right.” Poe gestured for Rey to walk ahead of him towards the house. Rey looked around and was surprised to see Red Five parked next to Poe’s X-wing. “I had Artoo bring Red Five here. Just in case.”

“Thanks.” Rey replied. “Where’s the Falcon?”

“About a quarter mile past my backyard. Once you’ve rested up a bit, I’ll take you to her.” Poe assured Rey. They walked up the stone path and up two steps to a long and wide porch. A chair sat at the end of the porch against the porch railing. The front door whooshed open and Rey walked into a short hallway. To her right was a large living room and straight ahead was the kitchen. Poe walked ahead of her and looked around. “Dad? You home?”

“Yep! One second.” Kes called from around the corner.

Poe gestured to the living room. “Let’s go in here.”

“I like your house.” Rey said, smiling.

“Thanks. My dad built it for my mom when they settled here.” Poe replied.

“He did a lovely job.” Rey complimented.

Just then, Kes walked into the living room. Poe turned to his father and smiled. “Dad, this is Rey, Rey this is my dad, Kes.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Dameron.” Rey said, extending her hand.

“Nice to finally meet you, too, Rey.” Kes replied, shaking her hand. “And please, call me Kes.”

“All right, Kes.” Rey nodded. “Um, I’m sorry I almost crashed into your farm.”

“Eh, don’t worry about it. No one else was hurt and nothing was damaged, so, no harm done.” Kes waved her off.

They heard the back door open. “Poe? You home yet?”

“Yep, we’re in the living room, Kaz.” Poe called out. “Watch out for the-“ There was a small thud and a slight yelp from Kaz. “-end table.” Poe shook his head in annoyance.

Kaz walked into the living room wincing and rubbing his thigh.

“Are you all right?” Rey asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. How about you?” Kaz asked.

“I’m okay.”

Kaz rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. “I wanted to apologize for the last time we met. You were trying to prepare me for…well, what my father is.”

“It’s okay. I understand.” Rey replied. _‘More than you know.’_

Kaz smiled and nodded. “So, to business, the good news is that the Falcon should be up and running in a few days. The bad news is that the poisonous gas tank went off, so the Falcon is contaminated and is going to be uninhabitable for a while, so I hope you don’t have food in there.”

Rey threw her head back and groaned in frustration. “I do have food in there. I just barely restocked. Dammit!”

“Rey, it’s okay. We can fix it.” Poe assured her.

Rey sighed heavily. “I guess it serves me right for pissing off the Hutts.”

Poe and Kaz looked astonished. “What?!”

“I decided to take Luke and Leia’s family name- Skywalker- so that’s how I introduced myself.” Rey replied.

“And you introduced yourself to the Hutts?” Poe asked.

“No, actually, a bartender in the Mos Eisley Cantina.” Rey explained.

“Why on Yavin would you introduce yourself as a Skywalker on Tatooine of all places?!” Poe asked incredulously.

“I needed a family name, and the Skywalkers were the closest thing I had to one!” Rey exclaimed. “The Skywalkers are a symbol of hope and freedom in the galaxy.”

“Yeah, everywhere except Tatooine.” Kaz remarked. “My friend Neeku is from Tatooine, and even he has a low opinion of them. But that’s probably from stories he heard from his family.”

“Look, we may like the Skywalkers, but they haven’t exactly been popular lately.” Poe said.

“You could wait until you’re married and take your husband’s name.” Kes suggested.

Rey scoffed and shook her head. “No one in their right mind would want to marry me.”

“Heeey. We have rules in this house, and one of them is ‘no self-deprecation’.” Poe said kindly. “Come on. You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Rey blushed and nodded. “Thanks.” She cleared her throat. “So, does the Falcon need any spare parts?”

“Yes. I have a list.” Kaz pulled out a datapad and brought up the list. “I’ll just go to the repair shop. You have a credit disc?”

Rey hesitated. “Oh, uh…”

Poe smiled and pulled out his own credit disc. “I’ll pay for it.”

“Poe, no. You’ve already paid for my medical bill. I can’t ask you to pay for this, too.” Rey said.

“It’s fine, Rey. I’m happy to do it.” Poe replied.

Rey sighed, giving in. “All right. But I insist on paying you back.”

“All right.” Poe shrugged and gave his disc to Kaz. “Don’t lose this.”

“I won’t.” Kaz promised. He took the disc and waved to Rey and Kes. “See you later.”

“See you.” Rey replied.

Kes’ commlink beeped. “Sorry, it’s work.” He activated the holomessage. “Cel. Is everything okay?”

“No, the woodchipper jammed. I can’t get it to work again.” Cel replied apologetically.

“All right. Sit tight. I’m on my way.” Kes replied. He turned off the commlink and turned to Rey and Poe. “Sorry, I gotta deal with this.”

“It’s okay.” Rey said.

“I’ll see you two later.” Kes waved and walked off.

Poe sighed and turned to Rey. “Want a tour of the house?”

“Sure.” Rey smiled.

“All right.” Poe gestured towards the dining room. “Let’s head this way. This is the dining room, then the kitchen is over here. That reminds me: are you hungry or thirsty?”

Rey shook her head. “I’m fine.”

“Okay. Let’s head down here.” Poe lead her out of the kitchen and down a hallway. “This is the food pantry, the linen closet, and the refresher.” Poe opened the refresher which was a long room with a sink on one side and a shower and toilet on the other. “My dad has his own refresher in his bedroom, which I will be using while you’re here.” Poe moved onto the next room. “This is my room.”

Poe’s bedroom was painted orange and had white furniture. The walls were covered with posters of the Rebellion symbol, x-wings, and famous pilots. “I love what you’ve done to it.”

“Thanks!” Poe replied. Across the hall was Kes’ bedroom. Next to Kes’ room was the storage room, then the laundry room, then… “This is where you’ll be sleeping: the guest room.”

The guest room had a twin-sized bed, a nightstand, and a wardrobe. 

Rey couldn’t help imagining showing her friends her own “house” back on Jakku. “This is my workstation, this is where I counted the days since my parents left, and this hammock is where I sleep.”

Rey was brought from her reverie by the doorbell chiming. She and Poe went to answer it.

“Hey, I brought back your disc as promised.” Kaz said, giving Poe back his disc. He pulled out a small holographic display. “And the receipt.”

Rey glanced at the receipt and was shocked. The parts cost 200 credits!

“Thanks, kid.” Poe replied.

“You’re welcome. I’m gonna take the parts to the Falcon. Hopefully the droids managed to air it out.” Kaz said.

“Great, thanks.” Rey replied, smiling.

“You’re welcome. I’ll keep you updated.” Kaz replied.

“Thanks.” Something kept nagging at Rey. “Hey, Kaz…never be afraid of who you are.”

Kaz was a little confused by that but smiled and nodded anyway. “Thanks, Rey.”

“Mm-hm.” Rey nodded.

Kaz left just as Kes returned. “Sorry about that. That took way longer than I thought it would.”

“It’s okay.” Rey said politely.

“I had a date planned with Maiko, but…”

“No, Dad, don’t cancel just because of us. We’ll be fine.” Poe assured him.

“Are you sure?” Kes asked.

“Yes, we’re sure.” Poe said. Rey nodded. “Mm-hm.”

Kes smiled. “Okay. I’ll just get cleaned up and I’ll go. Oh- I will also be spending the night at Maiko’s.”

“What about Kaz?” Poe asked.

“He says he needs time to process everything from the last few days, so he’ll be holed up in his room.” Kes replied.

“I can sympathize.” Rey nodded.

“So, you trust me to be all alone with Rey for a whole night?” Poe asked, surprised.

“Shouldn’t I?” Kes raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I mean, she’s not gonna trick you into faking your own kidnapping, right?”

Poe glared at his father and Rey furrowed her brow in confusion. “Why would I…?”

“I’ll explain in a minute.” Poe replied. “Let’s just say that some wounds are too deep to heal.”

“Pretty much.” Kes replied. He left for his bedroom.

“What was that all about, then?” Rey asked.

Poe sighed and sat on the couch. Rey sat across from him. “I’m guessing you’re wondering about how I became a spice runner.” Rey nodded. Poe took a deep breath. “Well, I told you earlier that I approached the spice runners and overheard them talking about needing a pilot. It was Zorii who attracted me to them. They did tell me they were smugglers, but they didn’t tell me they smuggled spice until we actually boarded the ship. If I had known sooner, I never would have agreed. We were being pursued by the New Republic Security Bureau. Faking my kidnapping was the only way I could think of to get out of there.

“After about a month, the New Republic found out I had faked my kidnapping and that I was actually part of their gang. My dad and L’ulo spent the better part of seven months tracking me down. They even almost sold the farm for a scrap of information. They told me they forgave me…but then we were attacked by Lurkers- amphibious aliens with sharp teeth rife with poison.” Poe swallowed thickly. “My dad was bitten by one. He and L’ulo had to leave to get him help. They begged me to go back with them, but…Zorii and I had become really close friends. I was falling in love with her…”

Rey resisted the urge to attack Poe physically. “Really? You are lucky to even have a father and you chose your spice dealing girlfriend over him?! What the kriff is wrong with you?! What if that was the very last time you ever saw him?”

“Believe me that thought haunts me to this day.” Poe said honestly. “I wasn’t kidding when I told you I paid for my mistakes. In fact, not five minutes after L’ulo and my dad left I started paying. The leader of the Spice Runners of Kijimi showed up and killed my mentor, Tomasso, because she thought he betrayed her by passing info to the New Republic.”

“You had a mentor in your spice ring?” Rey asked, surprised.

“Yep. Taught me everything I know about lightspeed skipping and surviving amongst criminals.” Poe nodded sadly.

“I’m sorry that happened.” Rey said sincerely. “So, he was your mentor, was he?”

“Yes.” Poe nodded.

Rey nodded as well. “So, he was concerned for you that you may have chosen the wrong path, encouraged you to return home, and when your father found you, he stepped back and let you make your own choice without interfering; then?”

Poe just stared at Rey in shock. “Uh…n-no, not…really. But he was kind and helpful and he eagerly taught me everything he knew.”

Rey nodded again. “Okay, well, if Tomato passed info to the New Republic, I guess he wasn’t that bad.”

“It’s Tomasso, and actually he was framed for that.” Poe admitted. “A New Republic Security Bureau officer by the name of Sela Trune had a vendetta against the Spice Runners of Kijimi for killing her family. Part of her revenge was framing Tomasso for being a spy.

“It was then I found out that Zorii was the daughter of the leader of the Spice Runners of Kijimi: Zeva Bliss.” Poe said. “We had a fight about that and that kind of put a strain on our relationship.”

Rey stiffened. Palpatine was way worse than this Zeva Bliss person. If the fact that Zeva Bliss is Zorii’s mother ruined their relationship, the truth about Rey’s heritage would ruin theirs. 


	6. No More Talk Of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Rey and Kaz learn more about Poe's past. Kaz tries to process his mother's revelations about his father, and Poe has a nightmare.

“Rey?” Poe was getting concerned.

Rey shook her head. “Sorry. Um…what exactly did you do for them?”

“Low-level grunt work.” Poe replied. “Piloting, cooking, keeping watch, making sure deals went through.”

“So, you never actually ran or sold spice.” Rey clarified.

“No.” Poe shook his head. “Zorii was exaggerating and Finn overreacted.”

“I mean, I’m sure he was just teasing you.” Rey replied. “But wow, okay. So, how did you end up leaving the Spice Runners?”

“Well, I’ve been trying to figure out how to leave ever since I joined.” Poe shrugged. “I thought Zorii was just a kid who joined just like I was, but…turns out it was her life and she liked it. One day, we found out the Zeva planned to execute her enemies in one fell swoop, which wouldn’t have been a fair fight and was downright murder. So, you see, I had to do something. I freed all her prisoners and gave a crate of weapons to her enemies and it started an all-out battle between the crime syndicates.”

“How did Zorii take your betrayal?” Rey asked.

Poe flashed back to Zorii beating him up relentlessly and shuddered slightly. “Not bad.”

Rey smiled despite herself. “Poe…you know I can sense your emotions, right? There’s more to her reaction, wasn’t there?” Poe just looked away. Rey sighed quietly. “She beat you up, didn’t she?”

“Well, I _did_ betray her.” Poe shrugged. “Plus, she had to show loyalty to her mother. You’re supposed to choose your family over your friends, anyway.”

“I can’t believe you are making excuses for her!” Rey snapped angrily.

“So, it’s not okay for me to insult Benny Boy, but it’s all right for you to insult Zorii?” Poe shot back. “Zorii was seventeen. Everyone makes mistakes at that age-“

“A ‘mistake’ is when you give me bantha milk when I asked for Jawa Juice.” Rey snapped.

“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Zorii grew out of it.” Poe glared at Rey. “Just as I’m sure you will grow out of being a judgmental-“ Poe caught himself and swallowed. “-person.”

“Nice save.” Rey remarked, folding her arms. “I’m sorry I’m being judgmental. I just care about you and your well-being. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Poe smiled. “Thanks. I care about you, too.”

Rey smiled back. “And…I guess you’re right about Zorii growing out of it. She did let you live, and she helped us with Threepio’s memory bypass and helped save Chewie. So, I guess she has grown out of her old ways.”

“Thank you.” Poe replied, nodding. “Now, where was I?”

“You were about to explain how you left the Spice Runners.” Rey reminded him.

“Right.” Poe took a deep breath. It’s been a long time since he told anyone this story. It still brought back bad memories and nightmares. “The NRSB officer Trune had confronted Zeva. Zeva stabbed Trune and I shot Zeva in the shoulder. Trune died in my arms. Then Zeva sliced me across the chest. I ran for it, but she caught up to me and stabbed me in the shoulder, then my side.” Poe shuddered at the memory and hugged himself, then he began to breathe quickly.

Rey hurried over to his side and hugged him. “It’s okay. You’re safe now.”

Poe sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Rey said gently.

Poe smiled and nodded. He took a minute to compose himself, then continued. “I thought I was done for sure, but Zorii saved me by knocking her mother away. She tried to get me to join her in continuing a life of crime on her own, but I refused and just ran.”

Rey flashed back to Snoke’s throne room and Kylo offering his hand and asking her to join him.

“Someone I knew owed me a favor, so I went to him for medical help.” Poe continued. “Took a few days to recover, then I went to Babu Frik for help to hide from the Spice Runners. He hesitated at first, but he must have seen how young and scared and desperate I was, so he discreetly gave me a disguise matrix that allowed me to hide my identity. Eventually, I paid for a ride off-planet and back here. When I returned, I found out my dad had been in a coma for five months because of the Lurker attack. To everyone’s surprise including my own, he woke up after I tearfully apologized for everything. He forgave me, of course. After that, I turned myself in to the New Republic. I offered them information about the Spice Runners of Kijimi in exchange for my freedom. After a year helping my dad recover, I joined the New Republic Navy.”

“Sounds like a thrilling adventure.” Rey nodded. “You should write an autobiography about that. It’d be a thrilling cautionary tale.”

Poe laughed and shook his head. “Maybe. I wonder if I ever have kids who want to run away as I did, this story will scare them straight.”

Rey giggled. “I’m sure that would scare _anyone_ straight to be honest. So, I’m guessing that’s why you were so sure Babu would help us with Threepio- because he helped you when you were desperate.”

Poe nodded. “That’s correct.”

“Well, it’s a good thing he did. We’d have never found Exegol in time.” Rey said. “Speaking of, how did you know how to attack that fleet on Exegol?”

“The droid we found, D-O, had a ton of information about Exegol.” Poe explained. “He was going there with Ochi of Bestoon.”

“Why?” Rey asked.

“To bring the little girl he was supposed to take from Jakku to the Emperor. He wanted her alive.” Poe stared at her pointedly. “Or should I say, ‘He wanted _you_ alive’?”

Rey stiffened. “Uh, what makes you think that little girl is me?”

“Rey, come on. You were left on Jakku fifteen years ago, Ochi hunted you down with D-O fifteen years ago and was going to Jakku. It’s not that hard to figure out.” Poe said.

Rey sighed in defeat. “Okay, you caught me.”

Poe was surprised. “You knew?!”

“Ben…well…Ren told me that my parents sold me to protect me from the Emperor.” Rey admitted.

“But why did he come after you when he had Ben?” Poe asked, confused. Rey hesitated, then Poe spoke. “Oh, I think I know why. He could sense that you’re strong with the Force and he wanted you as a failsafe in case Ben failed.”

Rey nodded. Well, that was close to the truth.

“Is there more to it, though?” Poe asked.

Before Rey could respond, they heard the backdoor swing open and angry chattering in binary.

“BB-8, I said I was sorry!” Kaz exclaimed.

Poe sighed in frustration. “Now what?” He and Rey stood up as BB-8 rolled into the room followed by Kaz, CB-23, R2, and D-O.

[I have absolutely had it with this pathetic life-form!] BB-8 said angrily.

Poe raised an eyebrow at Kaz. “What did you do to my droid, Kaz?”

“Nothing!” Kaz exclaimed defensively.

[He insulted Artoo!] BB-8 cried angrily.

“What did he say?” Rey asked, slightly bemused.

BB-8 just noticed Rey and his demeaner changed. [Rey! I’m so glad you’re okay.]

“Of course, I am.” Rey bent down and patted his dome. “Now, what’s all the fuss about?”

“All I asked was if he was sure he knew how to fix the Falcon.” Kaz replied.

“But didn’t you know Artoo has been with us since the Rebellion?” Rey asked.

“He fought in the Invasion of Naboo ten years before the Clone Wars.” Poe informed Kaz. “He’s been around for quite a while, so yeah, he knows his way around ships.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Kaz replied sincerely.

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.” Poe jerked his head towards Artoo.

Kaz just nodded and turned to Artoo. “Artoo, I am very sorry I thought you didn’t know your way around the Falcon. I hope you can find it in your circuits to forgive me.”

[Ehh, I’ve been insulted way worse than that. Don’t worry about it.] Artoo replied in binary.

“Great! Now that we’re all friends again, let’s get you droids into the oil bath.” Poe declared. “Kaz, you remember where it is, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Great. Rey, why don’t you help him give the droids oil baths? I’ll whip us up some dinner.” Poe said.

“Got it!” Kaz replied.

Before they could leave, Kes walked into the room. “I thought I heard binary.”

BB-8 beeped excitedly and rolled over to Kes, who bent down to pat BB-8 on his dome. “Hey, how’s my little grand-droid?”

“’Grand-droid’?” Kaz looked at Poe, quizzically.

“Yep. I love and treat Beebee-Ate like a son, so technically, Dad is Beebee’s grandpa.” Poe explained.

“Huh. Wait, so does that mean…?” Kaz turned to CB-23.

[Nope. No way.] CB said.

“Aw, come on, Seebee!” Kaz replied. Seebee chattered some more. Kaz huffed and put his hands on his hips. “Is that any way to talk to your father?”

[You’re not my father.] Seebee declared.

“Now, Seebee, it hurts Daddy when you say that, honestly.”

XXX

After Kes left for his date and Rey, Kaz, and the droids left for the oil bath in the barn, Poe started cooking dinner. He decided to make bantha steak and vegetables. He had finished setting the table when he heard a distant scream of pain coming from the barn. He set a glass of water down and ran out to the barn to see Rey healing Kaz’s foot.

“Everything okay here?” Poe asked with an amused smile.

“Yeah. Kaz just dropped Artoo on his foot while taking him out of the bath.” Rey explained.

“Man, you are not having a lot of luck with Artoo today are you, Kaz?” Poe asked, trying not to laugh.

Kaz glared up at Poe. “Haha.” He grunted as he stood up. “Thanks, Rey.”

“You’re welcome.” Rey replied. She turned to Poe and gestured to the droids who were recharging against the wall. “The droids decided to shut down for the night.”

“Okay. Well, dinner’s ready.” Poe shrugged and gestured towards the house. The trio walked into the house and sat at the dining room table.

“Wow, this looks good, Poe.” Kaz said.

“Thank you.” Poe replied.

After a few minutes, Rey spoke. “Poe, I hope you don’t mind, but I told Kaz everything you told me.”

Poe stared at her in dismay, sighed, then turned to Kaz. “Okay, kid, let’s have it.”

“Have what? I told you I’m in no position to judge.” Kaz raised his hands in surrender. “Besides, it sounds like you weren’t really a criminal and it wasn’t that long, so…no big deal.”

Poe calmed down. “Thank you.”

“I do have one question though.” Kaz held up a finger. “And please don’t take this the wrong way, but…how were you allowed anywhere near the New Republic Navy?”

“I traded information about the Spice Runners in exchange for my freedom.” Poe shrugged. “That was enough to exonerate me. Also, Chancellor Mothma gave me a full pardon. She knew my parents- they were all in the Rebellion, so…she pulled some strings. I was sixteen…I was desperate to leave Yavin 4…I thought I was in love. I was in love. Then it got scary and I ran away and became the respected Naval commander I was always meant to be.” Poe sighed deeply. “I was only part of the Spice Runners for a little over a year, but it felt more like half a decade.”

“I’ll bet.” Kaz nodded. “Then you spent a year here?”

“Yeah. I wanted to lay low for a while and help my dad recover from his coma.” Poe replied. “The year I spent here felt like an additional four years.”

“I’m glad you turned your life around.” Rey said smiling.

“Thanks. Literally the only good things to come out of that mess was that we translated that Sith dagger and we saved Chewie from the First Order.” Poe replied.

“And hotwiring speeders and that smuggler’s hideout and lightspeed skipping.” Rey pointed out.

“I thought you hated the lightspeed skipping.” Poe said.

“Not when you’re lightspeed skipping the Falcon.” Rey raised an eyebrow.

“Whoa, you lightspeed skipped the Falcon?!” Kaz exclaimed. “That ship is older than the Clone Wars!”

“Eh, well…desperate times.” Poe shrugged. “I got us all back in one piece.”

“The compressor was down, and half the Falcon was on fire.” Rey pointed out.

“Desperate. Times.” Poe said firmly.

Rey scoffed and shook her head. “I would actually like to learn how to lightspeed skip and how to hotwire speeders.”

“I’d like to learn that, too, actually.” Kaz put in.

Poe checked their expressions to make sure they were serious. He chuckled and nodded. “Sure, why not?”

Kaz noticed something sparkling on Poe’s neck. “I didn’t know you were the jewelry type, Poe.”

Poe squeezed the ring necklace and pulled it out. “This was my mother’s wedding ring. My dad gave it to me before I left for the Navy in hopes that I will one day give it to the right partner.”

“Did you ever think about giving it to someone?” Kaz asked.

Poe’s eyes darkened, then saddened. “Once. I had a boyfriend, Muran.”

“You’re gay?” Kaz asked.

“Bisexual. I’m attracted to both men and women.” Poe explained. “Got a problem with that?”

“No! No, no problem.” Kaz assured him. “So, what happened to Muran?”

Poe pushed down the memory of Muran’s x-wing exploding and took a deep breath. “He was killed by the First Order and the New Republic wrote it off as an accident. That’s how I joined the Resistance.”

“Wow. I’m so sorry.” Kaz replied.

“Does your dad know…?” Rey asked.

“Yeah. He has known I was bi since I was about three years old.” Poe smirked. “Took me twelve years after that to figure it out myself.”

They finished eating and cleaned up. Kaz sighed and turned to Poe. “Thanks for dinner.”

“You’re welcome.” Poe replied. “’Night, kid.”

“Good-night.” Kaz replied.

Rey waited until Kaz left the house before asking. “So…is Kaz’s mom good enough for your dad?”

Poe laughed softly and leaned against the counter. “Yes. She’s great for him, actually. Before my mom died, he was full of life, laughter, affectionate…that all went away once she died. He became emotionally distant and overprotective. Now that he’s found love again it’s like I finally have him back.”

Poe looked happier than Rey has ever seen him. She smiled. “I’m so happy for you.”

XXX

Kaz snuck through the house and into his room. For the first time in a few days, he has had time to really think about and process the revelations about his father. It felt like he stepped into this alternate dimension where everything was the complete opposite of what he thought his world was like.

He pulled out his commlink and contacted Hugh.

“Hey, Kaz!” Hugh greeted.

“Hey.” Kaz greeted back. “How are things on the Colossus?”

“Great as usual.” Hugh replied. “Hype misses you even though he won’t admit it.”

Kaz chuckled. “How’s Synara?”

“Oh, she has a new boyfriend now.” Hugh said.

Kaz was shocked and a little hurt. “What?!”

Hugh laughed. “I’m kidding, Kaz.” Kaz just scoffed and shook his head. Hugh sobered up. “So, did you find your mom?”

“Yeah, on Yavin 4.” Kaz replied. “He and my dad are divorced. She has a new boyfriend now.”

“Oh, she finally left him, huh?” Hugh asked.

Kaz was shocked again. “You knew what my father was?”

“Uh, pretty much everyone knows…well, knew.” Hugh replied. “You didn’t? We just thought you didn’t want to talk about it.”

“I can’t believe I’m the last to know about what went on in my own home.” Kaz lamented. “Am I really that stupid and oblivious?”

“No, man, you’re not.” Hugh assured him. “I’m sure your mom just wanted to protect you from your father’s cruelty.”

“We could have protected each other.” Kaz said. He sighed and leaned back against the headboard.

Hugh didn’t know what to say. He decided to change the subject. “So, what’s the new boyfriend like?”

“The new boyfriend is actually Poe’s dad Kes Dameron.” Kaz replied. “He is about ten million times the man Hamato will ever be.”

“Good, I’m glad.” Hugh replied. “How are you dealing with all this?”

Kaz sighed deeply. “Surprisingly well considering. I mean…it’s jarring to go from thinking your family has no drama except for the Hosnian Cataclysm to all this.”

“Well, at least you know now, right? You’re better prepared for any more drama.” Hugh said.

Kaz smiled and nodded. “Thanks. I really needed that.”

“Anytime, bud. Anytime.”

XXX

_Poe landed his x-wing in front of a large, upside-down pyramid structure. He wasn’t sure what he was doing there, he just knew he had to get into that citadel. He travelled down below on a floating platform and ran down a few hallways before reaching the large cathedral. Lightning flashed and he saw Finn standing in front of a high altar, his back to him._

_“Finn!” Poe called out as he ran to his friend. Finn didn’t budge. “Finn? What’s going on?”_

_Finn turned to face Poe, who gasped and jumped back. Finn’s eyes were a sinister yellow. A sinister smile slowly formed on his lips._

_“General Dameron. So nice to finally meet you in person.” The voice sounded deeper and posh. This wasn’t Finn._

_“Who are you?” Poe demanded. “Get the hell out of my friend’s body!”_

_“I am called many things.” The sentient replied. “Darth Sidious, for one.”_

_Poe’s blood ran cold. His worst fear has been realized. He pulled out his blaster, but Palpatine-Finn froze him in place. He laughed evilly. Poe was practically hyperventilating by this point, his heart beating in his throat. He tried to reach his blaster but couldn’t. He heard the familiar hum of a lightsaber and turned to see Rey walking towards Palpatine-Finn, brandishing her lightsaber at him._

_“Let my friends go!” Rey said angrily._

_Palpatine-Finn just smiled and used to Force to make Rey stab herself in the midsection with her own lightsaber._

_“NO!” Poe screamed in horror. Tears sprang to his eyes. He heard BB-8 rolling towards Palpatine-Finn, his arc welder brandished. Palpatine-Finn blew BB-8 up with lightning. Poe screamed again. Then the ceiling opened to show a star destroyer approaching Yavin 4 and destroying the planet._

_“NOOO!”_

“Poe? Poe! Wake up!”

Poe gasped and shot up panting for breath as though he just ran a marathon.

Rey sat on the side of Poe’s bed and grabbed his shoulders. “Hey, you just had a nightmare. Are you okay?” Poe let out a shuddered gasp and nodded. “Wanna talk about it?”

Poe nodded and swallowed. “I dreamt that Palpatine returned again. I mean…Leia and the Rebellion thought the Emperor was dead and well…he returned. I fear that he’ll return again and darkness will-”

“Oh…” Rey sighed feeling a little guilty. “Poe, I’m sorry. I meant to tell you this. Palpatine is gone for good this time. He shot lightning at me and I deflected it back at him with Luke’s and Leia’s lightsabers. The lightning disintegrated his body and caused an explosion that destroyed his life support. I could sense him before, but I couldn’t sense him after I destroyed him. He truly is dead.” Poe exhaled and felt a tremendous wave of relief wash over him. “Now…” She cupped his face in her hands. “no more talk of darkness,” She put her hands on his shoulders. “forget those wide-eyed fears.”

Poe smiled. “That sounds good.” Almost without thinking, Poe pulled Rey into a tender kiss. Rey was surprised but kissed him back. They pulled away and Rey had a near panic attack when she remembered the first man she kissed died right after. But Poe just smiled, blushed, and said “Good night.”

Rey sighed inwardly in both relief and content. “Good night.” She stood up and returned to the guest room.

_‘Rose is going to be impossible when she hears about this.’_


	7. The Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaz heads off into the jungle to process things, and Rey and Poe search for him. More discoveries are made.

Rey woke up the next morning to the sun streaming in through the window and sounds and smells coming from the kitchen. She yawned, stretched, got dressed, and headed to the kitchen. She leaned against the doorway, smiling at Poe hard at work cooking breakfast, fully clothed. She thought about their kiss the previous night and blushed. She wondered if she should bring it up or if he’s forgotten about it.

“Morning, sunshine.” Poe called over his shoulder.

Rey walked into the kitchen, slightly embarrassed. “Morning. Breakfast smells good.”

“Thanks! And it’s happy to see you.” Poe showed her a plate of eggs over easy and a slice of bacon in the shape of a smile, then set it on the table. Rey chuckled and sat down. Poe got glasses of bantha milk for both of them and sat down.

“Thanks.” Rey said. She ate and drank for a little bit. “So…how was the rest of your night?”

“It was good.” Poe nodded. “My fears are far behind me thanks to you, so…thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Rey nodded.

“I also want to apologize for kissing you randomly.” Poe said to Rey’s surprise. “It was just an emotional moment and I was grateful to you, and…”

Rey just laughed and shook her head. “No need to apologize. It was actually quite nice, and I wouldn’t mind d- uh…being appreciated for my kindness.” Rey blushed scarlet.

Poe raised an eyebrow at her awkwardness. “Great.” He downed the rest of his milk, stood up, and carried their dishes to the kitchen.

“Oh, let me help.” Rey stood up.

“Nope. You’re my guest.” Poe insisted.

Just then, the droids rolled in through the back door. “Morning, droids. Did you have a good sleep?” Rey asked. The droids all beeped in affirmation. “Ah, that’s good. So did we.” She turned to Poe. “So, what’s on the agenda for today?”

“I thought I’d show you the Rebellion base and check out a few hiking trails.” Poe replied.

“That sounds fun.” Rey replied.

“All right, then let’s go.” Poe said. They headed towards the door which opened. “Dad, Maiko. Good morning.”

“Morning, Poe, Rey. Is Kaz here?” Kes asked.

“He’s not with you?” Poe asked.

“No. He left a holomessage saying that he needed to take a walk to clear his head, but…” Maiko sighed worriedly. “It’s just that he’s never been here before. He could get lost or hurt or…”

Kes hugged her shoulders. “Hey, don’t worry. We’ll find him.”

“We all will.” Poe said, stepping into General mode. “You two head towards town. CB-23, go with them. BB-8, you’re with Rey and me. We’ll head into the jungle. R2, you and D-O head to Maiko’s house in case Kaz returns there and have him call us if he does.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kes replied. Rey and Maiko nodded, and the droids beeped in agreement and they all went their separate ways.

“So, how much did you enjoy playing General for a second?” Rey asked.

“About ninety percent.” They laughed. Poe groaned in annoyance. “What the hell was Kaz thinking? The jungle is a little dangerous if you don’t know where you’re going.”

“What dangers lie ahead?” Rey asked, trying to keep her voice casual.

“Oh, carnivorous plants, quicksand, poisonous insects, stuff like that.” Poe replied. He noticed Rey’s expression. “Don’t worry. As long as you’re with me or someone who lives here, you’ll be fine.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about, it’s Kaz.” Rey replied. “From what you’ve told me about him, he wouldn’t last one day in this jungle.”

“Yeah. Well, I don’t hear any panicked screaming so far, so hopefully he’s still wandering around.” Poe replied, sounding a little worried himself.

Rey looked around her. The trees were closer together than they were on Takodana and Ajan Kloss. The smooth, dirt path was lined with deep green plants with big leaves. Vines hung from and stretched between trees, which reminded Rey of computer cables from the Resistance base. Every now and then, colorful, exotic flowers would appear. Sounds of wildlife filled the warm, musty air.

“BB-8, you picking up any life signs?” Poe asked.

[Not yet.] BB-8 replied.

“Whoa!” Poe stopped abruptly and Rey ran into him. A medium sized birdlike creature with a large beak just ran past them.

“What was that?” Rey asked, shocked.

“A mawgax.” Poe replied and continued walking. “Completely harmless unless you threaten it.”

Rey nodded. “These reddish flowers look beautiful.”

“They’re called kibo.” Poe explained. “It’s very rare and it’s said that it’s seeds have the power to restore eyesight.”

“Wow.”

“Anything, BB-8?” Poe asked.

“You just barely asked a minute ago.” Rey said.

“I know.” Poe sighed. “I just don’t want to miss anything or make yet another mistake.”

“Hey, come on. Everyone makes mistakes. Everyone does stuff they wish they could take back.” Rey assured him.

“You don’t.” Poe shrugged.

“You mean besides fooling myself into thinking Kylo could be turned and leaving Luke on Ach-To and stabbing Kylo with his own lightsaber out of anger?” Rey asked. She sighed and stopped. “Also…I almost surrendered myself to the Emperor.”

Poe turned around and stared at her. “What do you mean?”

“You guys were dying. He threatened to finish you off unless I struck him down in anger, allowing him to possess me and become Empress.” Rey swallowed thickly. “It was the only way to save you guys, but then I stopped-“

Poe was horrified and a little angry. “Because you know that is the last thing we would have wanted you to do, right?”

“So, you’d rather die?” Rey asked, aghast.

“If it means Palpatine and the Final Order are brought down and that you remain in the light side of the Force, then yes. Absolutely!” Poe said, his voice shaking slightly. “What happened to ‘we do not beat them by becoming them’, huh?” He sighed. “Rey…you are the last hope for the Jedi. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance to the Force. If you had given in, there is no way to turn back.”

“Anakin and Ben turned back.” Rey pointed out.

“Because Anakin saved Luke from the Emperor, and Ben…well, I’m not sure what his excuse is, but still…” Poe shook his head. “Saving one person no matter whose side they’re not does not mean they’re redeemed. Don’t let anyone manipulate you into doing something you can’t come back from in order to save me or our friends. We would rather die than for that to happen.”

Rey nodded. “Okay. This goes both ways, by the way. If you’re ever in the position I was in- and I genuinely hope you aren’t ever- don’t let anyone manipulate you.”

“I won’t.” Poe promised. They hugged.

XXX

Kaz quietly grabbed breakfast, left a holomessage for Maiko, then left the house and headed towards the jungle. He barely paid attention to the wildlife and the direction he was going in. He felt like his whole world has been turned upside down. Everything he has been repressing since the Hosnian Cataclysm slowly seeped to the surface.

He made his way to a lake in a clearing. A wooden deck stretched out three meters across the lake. Kaz walked to the edge of the dock and stared out and sighed. Two years ago, his life was almost perfect. He was in the Navy, he had an okay relationship with his parents, he had friends, a good life.

That is until his father ruined everything. He was in the First Order, he was complicit in the cataclysm, and worst of all…he tried to kill him, and he abused his mother for years. He was loyal to his father. He defended him, and this is how he repays him? Fury welled up to the surface. All he could do was scream out his frustration. A flock of birds took flight from the trees in fright. He exhaled slowly, turned around, lost his footing, and yelped in fright as he fell into the lake. He let himself sink to the bottom.

_“My father would never approve. He’s a Senator. Has this whole plan for me.”_

_“The First Order is planning a full-scale attack on the New Republic.”_

_“I grew up in the New Republic. It’s my home. It’s everything I know. I want the chance to fight for it.”_

_“As usual. You always need help. My help. I helped you get into the Academy, I helped you get into the Navy, I’ve gotten you everything you ever wanted.”_

_“I’m gonna be a spy? But I’m a pilot!”_

_“My dad did everything for me. He thought he was giving me the life I wanted, but it was what he wanted for himself. He never asked me what I wanted. Never gave me a choice.”_

_“You’re smarter than you look.”_

_“If the other senators are anything like my father, there’s no way they’re going to believe the First Order is a threat just because of this intel.”_

_“You’re right, Kazuda. Considering so many of them are profiting from the creation of these weapons.”_

_“Just try not to blow up the store while you’re at it!”_

_“Nice. You couldn’t hit the broadside of a space freighter.”_

_“Either she’s helping the pirates or she’s one of them.”_

_“Take this, just don’t shoot your foot.”_

_“Kaz, if there’s one thing I know you can do is sink this station.”_

_“…All remaining systems will bow to the First Order and will remember this as the LAST DAY OF THE REPUBLIC! FIRE!”_

_Kaz watched in horror as Hosnian Prime is destroyed._

_“Tam! What are you doing?!”_

_“Getting away from you and Yeager.”_

_“The First Order identified you. You put the whole family in danger.”_

_“Kaz-tastrophe.”_

_“Told you those high-pitched screams were his, R5.”_

_“You would have electrocuted yourself, and we all would have had a chuckle at your expense.”_

_“Yeah, well, those days are gone.”_

_“Who the kriff would want to marry you let alone have kids with you?!”_

_“There was no bounty placed on your head, Kaz.”_

_"My father may be strict and uptight and have sky-high expectations and low tolerance, but he would never join the First Order, especially since they destroyed his home planet and could have killed his family!"_

_"You're sure about that?"_

_“Your father and I divorced before the attack on Hosnian Prime.”_

_“He’s in the First Order, isn’t he?”_

_“So, my entire education, everything I’ve ever gotten was paid for by the First Order?!”_

_“I’m not clumsy, and those weren’t accidents.”_

_"Just before you went to the Academy, he arranged for an accident to happen to you to remind me what would happen if I turned him in."_

_“He knew. He knew about the attack before it happened. Oh, Force, he knew.”_

_“Kaz, don’t let this define you or ruin your life.”_

_“Kaz…never be afraid of who you are.”_

Kaz pushed himself off the floor and swam up to the surface. He gasped for air and climbed up on the dock. He dried his clothes off as best he could and trudged back through the jungle. He walked for about a mile before realizing…

“Okay, I’m lost.” Kaz sighed. “Great. This is all Hamato’s fault.” He folded his arms and leaned against a tree. He slid to the ground, took a deep breath, and looked around. There were a few fruit trees nearby and he could hear running water, and he was in a small clearing. He yawned and suddenly felt very tired.

XXX

Poe’s legs were starting to hurt. They’ve been searching for Kaz for almost two hours now and still no sign of him.

[Found him! I think.] BB-8 chirped.

“Where?” Poe asked.

[About a quarter-mile straight ahead]

Poe and Rey ran ahead. “Kaz? Kaz!” They came to a small clearing. Poe nearly had a heart attack when he saw Kaz laying on his side, unconscious. He ran over to Kaz’s side. “Kaz!” He felt for a pulse just as Kaz started snoring. Poe huffed in both relief and annoyance. He looked around and saw a stintarii- a large rodent with a long snout, whiskers that stood up, and large eyes- and grinned mischievously.

“Poe…” Rey admonished.

Poe ignored Rey and held the rodent up to Kaz’s face. The stintarii started licking Kaz’s nose.

Kaz chuckled in his sleep. “Synara…”

Rey chuckled and gasped as Kaz started making out with the stintarii. Poe snickered and Kaz woke up, horrified. He screamed in disgust, turned, and started spitting and coughing as Poe and Rey laughed. The rodent ran off. Kaz turned to glare at Poe and tackled him to the ground. Poe yelped in surprise and looked at Kaz in horror as he gathered up spit and stuck his tongue out.

“Aah. Ahh! I’m sorry! Please!” Poe shrieked. He turned his head, closed his eyes, and groaned in disgust.

Kaz slurped up his spit and climbed off Poe, who sighed in relief. Then Kaz started relentlessly tickling Poe, who started laughing hysterically and trying to get away.

“Give up, Poe?” Kaz asked.

Poe gasped and gave Kaz a look of defiance. “Never.” Kaz continued tickling him. “Aaah! Rey, he-he-help!”

Rey grinned mischievously and shrugged. “Okay.” She knelt down and grabbed Poe’s feet under her arms and started taking off his shoes.

“NO!” Poe shrieked. He tried pulling his feet away, but Rey used the Force to hold them in place as she tickled them. “OKAY! OKAY! I GIVE UP!”

Rey and Kaz stopped tickling Poe, who was now crying from laughing. He sniffed, rubbed his eyes, and put his shoes on while trying to get rid of his hiccups.

Poe exhaled sharply, stood up, and dusted himself off. “Kaz, your mother is really worried about you.”

Kaz was taken aback. “I left a holomessage.”

“Yeah, but you’re on a strange planet and the jungle can be dangerous if you don’t know where you’re going.” Poe replied. “This isn’t exactly your playground.”

Kaz sighed quietly. “Okay, I’ll comm her.” Poe handed Kaz his commlink. “Thanks.” He dialed Maiko’s frequency. “Hey, Mom…yeah, I’m fine…..I know, I’m sorry. I just needed to process things…I know….Poe and Rey found me….No, I wasn’t lost….Okay, love you, too. Hold on.” He handed the commlink to Poe. “She wants to talk to you.”

“Hey, Mai.” Poe greeted.

“Hello, Poe.” Maiko replied. “Thank you for finding my son.”

“You’re welcome. We should be home by lunchtime.” Poe replied.

“Okay. We’re on our way home, too.” Maiko replied.

“Okay, see you later, then.”

“Bye.”

Poe put his commlink away and turned to Kaz. “So…is everything processed?”

Kaz nodded. “Pretty much.”

“Why are you damp? Did you go swimming?” Rey asked.

“I fell in a lake, actually.” Kaz said sheepishly. “Now I’m thirsty. Did you bring any water with you?”

“No, we didn’t. But...” Poe walked over to a towering tree with big leaves. “Come here. I wanna show you something.” Kaz and Rey complied. He folded a leaf in half and tilted his head back. Water trickled from the leaf into his mouth. He swallowed and wiped his mouth dry. “Big leaves collect rainwater. So, if you ever run out of water or you forget to bring it along with you, just drink from the leaves.”

“Nice!” Rey grinned. She and Kaz tried it.

“Just make sure the leaf if clear of insects as well.” Poe said as Kaz yelped and coughed up a bug.

“You know, this place is amazing. I wouldn’t mind living here.” Rey said, oblivious to the two vines slowly wrapping around her ankles.

“Yeah. It can get noisy if you’re close enough to the jungle at night, though.” Poe said.

“Still. This place is everything Jakku isn’t: green, lush, plentiful water and food-“ She cried out as something yanked her to the ground and started dragging her.

“Rey!” Poe and Kaz rushed forward and grabbed her arms. “Hold on!” They pulled Rey towards them, and a huge yellow flower appeared and roared. The vine came from the open pistil, and the petals were lined with sharp teeth. Kaz screamed in fright but didn’t let go. “Hold on to her!” Poe yelled at Kaz.

“Lucky for us, she’s so skinny.” Kaz remarked.

“Hey!” Rey exclaimed indignantly.

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing!” Kaz exclaimed.

Almost without thinking, Poe grabbed Rey’s lightsaber, ignited it, and cut the vines. The flower roared in pain and shrunk back into the ground. Rey and Kaz tumbled to the ground from the momentum.

“Are you okay?” Kaz asked in concern.

“Yeah.” Rey nodded. She unwrapped the vines from her ankles and Poe helped her up. “Thanks.”

“What was that thing?!” Kaz exclaimed.

“A carnivorous plant.” Poe replied. He handed the lightsaber back to Rey. “You see these things pop up every now and then.”

“How did you know how to ignite my lightsaber? I made it impossible for anyone to figure out!” Rey exclaimed.

“I don’t know. I just knew.” Poe shrugged. “I can’t really explain it.”

Rey grinned. “I can. The Force is strong with you.”

Poe scoffed. “What? I thought we already had this conversation. I would know if I was Force sensitive.”

“Hmm.” Kaz folded his arms. “I did think you were a little too good at flying. Plus, you snuck on to the First Order-occupied Colossus in broad daylight without anyone noticing. And that near-perfect air-jump between our ships…”

“And you took out eight TIE fighters and a dozen stormtroopers at the Battle of Takodana in less than two minutes, took down a dreadnaught while getting shot at and while your ship was damaged, lightspeed-skipped without getting yourself and our friends killed…”

“Those all point to me being Force sensitive?” Poe asked, aghast. Rey nodded. “Huh…you know…at one point, Snap and I were captured by the First Order. They put us in a cell. The cell door opened randomly. I joked that I did that. Now, I’m wondering if I really did do that.”

“Probably.” Rey said.

“Oh, man, I can’t wait to tell Snap. He’s gonna be so…” Poe stopped himself and saw Kaz and Rey’s concerned expressions. He sighed sadly as he remembered… “We should probably head back.”

Kaz and Rey glanced at each other, then followed after Poe. They were quiet for a few miles, then Poe’s commlink went off.

“Senator Casterfo.” Poe greeted.

“Hey, Poe. Did I catch you at a bad time?” Ransolm asked.

“No, you’re good. What’s up?”

“I’ve managed to meet with most of the surviving senators. We’re going to figure out how we’re going to rebuild the Republic and figure out a new capitol.” Ransolm announced. “We also need to rebuild the military, and you’re the closest thing we have to a military general, and we need a base.”

“Well, I’m not gonna make Mon Mothma’s mistake, that’s for sure.” Poe replied. “We need to rebuild the military and keep growing.”

“Do you have an idea for a base?” Ransolm asked.

“Mirrin Prime is still around, I believe.” Poe replied.

“Okay. Now, what about your Jedi friend? Is she gonna rebuild the Jedi Order?” Ransolm asked.

“Um, I’m not sure. Hold on, I’ll ask.” Poe turned to Rey. “Hey, are you going to rebuild the Jedi Order?”

“I actually haven’t thought that far ahead.” Rey admitted. “I’m not sure.”

“Okay, that’s fine.” Ransolm said. “Now, what about Senator Xiono? Have you heard anything?”

“Yes, actually. He is in the First Order.” Poe announced. “I got in touch with his ex-wife. They haven’t spoken since before the Hosnian Cataclysm.”

Ransolm sighed heavily. “I figured as much. All right, I’ll keep you updated of any changes.”

“Thanks. I’ll do the same for you.” Poe replied. “Talk to you later.”

“See you.”

“…Wait, I thought the Resistance was a military operation.” Kaz spoke up.

“Nope. Paramilitary.” Poe replied. “Leia never intended for it to become a military.”

“Oh. Huh…I thought it was weird that I wasn’t sworn in.” Kaz said.

XXX

They made it back to the farm just in time for lunch. As promised, Poe took Rey to the old Rebel base and a few hiking trails.

“You know, the base would make a great military base.” Rey commented.

Poe nodded. “It would also make a great Jedi training temple. We could also create a training course through the jungle.”

“Oh, um…” Rey chuckled awkwardly. “I’m not even sure what I’m gonna do. I’m not sure I’m cut out to be a teacher. I’m barely a student.”

“Well, you could always get a teaching degree at a university.” Poe smirked. Rey snorted and shook her head. They arrived on the farm and headed towards a towering, glowing tree.

“Is this the tree you told me about?” Rey asked.

“It is.” Poe nodded. Rey ran her hand over the bark of the tree and closed her eyes. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

“Okay, don’t wait up.” Rey replied. Poe walked off. Rey took a deep breath and sat down to meditate in front of the tree. The tree was resonating with the Force. She cleared her mind and started to relax.

“Hello, Rey.”

Rey turned to see Luke’s Force ghost smiling down at her.


End file.
